Sanctuaire
by iria-chan
Summary: premier chapitre de la deuxième période. Introduction de heero et de quatre dans l'intrigue et relance de l'histoire. Histoire mélant magie, yaoi, violence, combat, fantaisie et toujours au grand toujours de l'amour
1. une botte de paille

**Sanctuaire**

Disclamer : et voilà une nouvelle histoire avec les perso qui ne sont pas à moi

Note : cette histoire est un pur délire ( sérieux), et c'est pas une death !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors lisez et donner moi votre avis ; bonne lecture.

Au fond de l'océan, loin de toute civilisation dormait un dragon, une créature possédant des pouvoirs surpassant les rêves les plus fous. En une grotte faite de diamants et de jades, il avait sculté les dieux, et les hommes. Dans son immense sagesse il donna au monde le savoir du feu et du fer, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Les premières tribus le mirent au rang de grand créateur, lui donnant un culte des plus fervents et spectaculaire. Mais au fil des siècles le dragon fut oublié de tous. Et aujourd'hui il est un mythe parmi les mythes. Il se prénommait Thirandel, âgé de plus de 9000, c'est le dernier de la première génération des dragons, on dit qu'il est aussi grand qu'une montagne, qu'il peu crée et détruire comme bon lui semble. Et l'on dit qu'il est immortel, en effet..

Le jeune mage trop fatigué pour en assimiler d'avantage décida de retourner dans sa contemplation des oiseaux. Les immenses fenêtres, hautes de 15 mètres laissaient entrer les doux rayons du soleil, se reflétant dans les miroirs et les potions. La classe était divisée en deux parties, une pour la concoction des dîtes potions, et l'autre pour les cours de magie. Les tables étaient faîtes en marbre, et les sièges étaient recouverts de velours. Plus de 50 mages étaient assis buvant le discours monocorde du maître, sauf un, un qui aimait d'avantage regarder les oiseaux que d'écouter les paroles d'un vieux sénile. La journée se passa sans grand changement, en effet l'emploi du temps des élèves était calculé à la minute prés pour assimiler le plus de connaissances possibles. Pas de repas à midi, pas de récréation, pas de repos, il fallait juste penser boulot boulot boulot !

Lorsque l'horloge annonça les 6 heures donc la fin des cours, le jeune homme se précipita littéralement dehors, bousculant même un élève qui tomba à terre. Malgré cet impaire l'adolescent continua sa course à travers les couloirs prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, il donnait l'impression de voler tellement il allait vite, puis il traversa un petit jardin, allant de plus en plus vite. Il mit un pied sur la rambarde et sauta dans le vide tel un dément, sa course vers le sol lui donna encore plus de puissance, la vitesse était telle que des larmes s'arrachaient à ses yeux , il devait à présent à une centaine de mètre des plaines. Il cria :

Scythe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tandis que le garçon se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, les élèves agglutinés à la rambarde faillirent tomber lorsqu'une ombre noire les frôla. Le dragon en deux coups d'ailes rattrapa son maître. Ils se laissèrent encore un peu enivrer par l'adrénaline. Puis, le garçon s'accrocha fermement au cou de la bête, qui déplia ses ailes afin de frôlait le sol. Mais cette fois-ci ils étaient beaucoup trop prés de l'herbe. Et un atterrissage en catastrophe s'accomplit devant les yeux de toute la paysannerie environnante. Le duo percuta durement les blés et rebondirent tant la force de la chute était puissante, ce qui valu au cavalier un catapultage dans une botte de foin qui explosa littéralement sous l'impact. Après quelques secondes de remisent en condition la monture se précipita vers l'ancienne botte de foin, où se trouvait un jeune homme en robe noire, se tenant la tête. Le dragon donna un léger coup de museau sur l'épaule de son maître, plus apeuré qu'autre chose.

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!

La créature recula précipitamment de trois mètres, croyant qu'il avait fait du mal à son maître.

C'était géniallllllllllllllllllllllllll ! Viens mon gros dragounet d'amour à moi, viens pour le big bisous !!!!!!!!!!!

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en même temps que se parole et se jeta sur sa monture, lui choppant le museau et lui déposant un gros smac sonore.

Puis se fut l'instant de jeu de la journée, une partie de chatouille. Mais cela s'arrêta lorsque le dragon se redressa mettant son maître à l'abri sous son ventre et commença à menacer l'intrus, par une belle rangée de dents. En face se tenait un petit enfant d'une dizaine d'année, trop effrayé par la bête pour s'enfuire. Le mage se hissa tant bien que mal en dehors de son bunker sommaire. Et quand il vit la réalité du danger il explosa littéralement de rire devant un dragon trop protecteur.

Mais tu vois pas que c'est un enfant, je veux bien que t'attaque des chevaliers ou des monstres mais des enfants quand même il y a des limites !! S'exclama le jeune homme caressant les cornes de sa monture chérie.

Puis il se retourna vers le petit garçon châtain.

Hé petit comment tu t'appelles ?

l'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voie grave dit :

Partez, on ne veut pas d'ennuis !!

Le mage monta un peu plus les yeux et vit un jeune homme en guenille, un paysan, il était grand peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt ou plus, il avait une mèche qui recouvrait son oeil droit, tandis que l'autre était d'un vert s'apparentant à la jade, les traits fins, une carrure qui ferrait bien des envieux à l'école, de grandes mains, une peau bien qu'harassée par le travail de la terre fine et satinée. Il ferait un beau model pour ses tableaux, sauf que là c'était pas trop le moment.

Moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell, apprenti à l'école de magie des ténèbres.

Le paysan ne répondit pas, faisant toujours face au mage.

Cette courte entrevue fut bien vite perturbée par une dizaine de cavaliers qui galopaient en direction de leur petit groupe.

shit la garde de l'école. S'exclama Duo.

Le paysan attrapa l'enfant par le bras et commença à courir en direction des bois.

Duo regarda d'un air résigné les gueux s'enfuirent, comme s'ils pouvaient échapper à une garde d'élite, quel manque d'intelligence. Il n'accorda pas plus d'attention à la scène de la charge. Il se retourna vers son dragon qui n'avait pas bougé et qui scrutait avec animosité le chevalier noir qui s'approchait d'eux.

Messire, il est dangereux de sortir de l'école sans aucune surveillance.

Pour ce qui est de la surveillance, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai Scythe pour veiller sur moi, et je pense qu'elle est bien plus compétente qu'une escorte. Mais merci quand même de vous faire du soucis pour ma sécurité.

Le chevalier s'inclina, et repartit au trot vers les perturbateurs.

Le jeune mage se hissa avec agilité sur le dos de sa monture et ils décolèrent vers l'école, savourant le souffle chaud du vent.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, toujours aussi ennuyeuse et fatigante, Duo était un excellent magicien, de part ces antécédents, son père était le maître de la guilde, mais depuis sa mort c'était un inconnu qui avait repris les rênes du pouvoir. Duo excellait dans la magie noire, et les malédictions, mais était d'un piètre niveau pour tout ce qui touchait aux potions, et aux transformations. Il s'était fait fortement réprimander pour son zèle, et avait été puni à nettoyer les écuries. Pour ce qui est de sa description physique, il en était de même, le plus souvent on le comparait à un apollon, effectivement peu de personnes pouvaient résister à son sourire. Il possédait une longue chevelure entremêlant l'or fin et les épices d'orient, des yeux à couper le souffle, d'une couleur très rare : le mauve, marque de son apparence à la prestigieuse famille Maxwell. Il ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine, avec une peau si blanche, si lisse, si fraîche, que son touché faisait penser à la mort elle-même, un véritable ange damné.

Les étoiles brillaient, telles les cristaux d'un lustre à pampilles, l'image fit sourire Duo, la nuit était calme, personne ne sortait jamais de cette fichue école, personne ne prenait le temps de regarder autre chose qu'un grimoire, bon c'est vrai il avait des facilités, mais bon, les autres pouvaient quand même se reposer un peu de temps et même parler. La vie d'érudit n'avait rien de marrant.

Il sortit de son dortoir et se mit en tailleur sur le bord de la falaise. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, mais il ne savait que trop bien que s'était Scythe qui essayait de lui faire peur.

pfffffffffff même pas peur ! dit-il d'un ton blasé et amusé.

graonnnnnnnnnnnn fit le dragon complètement dépité. Et il s'installa à côté de son maître, assis en position de sphinx.

Dire que tu es le seul souvenir de papa, et de maman, enfin bon je suis trop content que tu sois là, en plus personne ose m'embêter avec toi pour me protéger. Souffla doucement le jeune homme tout en se couchant sur la monture pour scrutait le ciel. En signe de compréhension la bête posa sa tête sur les genoux du garçon.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit admirant les reflets de la lune sur les grandes prairies, détaillant les petits villages, les rivières de leur éclat d'argent, les montagnes, etc.… malgré cela Duo s'embêtait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, jamais rien à faire dans cette école.

Maladroitement, il se releva, aidé par son dragon, comme un enfant à qui sa mère lui apprenait à marcher.

Tu fais bien la mère poule. Ironisa le jeune apprenti.

Ce qui lui valut un croche pied monumental de sa monture. Préparant sa contre attaque, il sauta sur Scythe qui s'envola avant qu'il puisse la toucher, ce qui valu au pauvre infortuné un plat magistral dans le gazon.

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, il entendit des paroles confuses, et des bruits d'armures, provenant d'un jardin adjacent. Il fit signe à sa monture de se coucher et commença à arpentait le plus discrètement possible les buis afin de voir ce qui se passait.

Devant lui se tenait une scène des plus étranges, une forme était allongée sur le sol, avec une autre assise au-dessus de lui, et deux gardes qui surveillaient frénétiquement les environs.

« oula, ils ont des trucs à se reprocher les mecs »pensa furtivement Duo avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était en vérité qu'un viol.

Il sortit de sa cachette afin que les sentinelles le voient, ce qui marcha à merveille.

Halte qui êtes vous, n'approchez pas !

Duo fut surpris de la réflexion du soldat, mais il continua d'avancer sans mot dire. Le soldat se jeta sur lui épée à la main, malheureusement pour lui le mage n'était pas du genre passif. Le jeune homme tendit sa main dans la direction de l'assaillant, et après un murmure, un éclair verdâtre jaillit de la paume pour exploser dans le ventre du soldat, qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, agonisant. Le second n'eut pas la même réaction et déposa son épée à terre et reculant, tandis que le violeur essayait tant bien que mal à se rhabiller. Mais déjà, il fut faucher par une ombre noire qui l'étripa de part ses crocs. Puis se fut le tour du deuxième, le dragon se jeta sur lui, arrachant la tête, et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour son maître il commença à se délecter de la chair des soldats.

Le corps allongé rampait dans la direction opposée à Scythe, et Duo habitué depuis longtemps aux coup d'humeur de son dragon, ne dédaigna même pas un regard à l'homme éventrait qui hurlait à présent. Il le dépassa, puis agacé par ces cris, il prononça un mot de pouvoir, et un autre éclair déchira la nuit. Une fois le silence retombé, il s'accroupit à côté de la victime pour le détailler. Puis quand il eut reconnu la mèche du paysan Duo ne put que sortir un mot injurieux. Il lui défit les cordes qui lui enfermaient les poignets et lui remonta son pantalon sans douceur. Car déjà, une foule de soldats était sur le pied de guerre à repousser une quelconque invasion. Puis se fut le tour des Mages, qui arrivèrent en robe de nuit. Après un court interrogatoire, Duo eut l'autorisation d'hébergé le gueux dans ses appartements, à conditions que Scythe soit toujours prés de lui. A cette réflexion le jeune homme sourit, comme si son dragon le lâchait d'une semelle. Il ordonna donc à deux soldats de conduire l'intrus devant sa porte. Lui, décida de passer par la voie des airs.

Ses appartements, étaient composés, d'une chambre, d'un salon, d'une bibliothèque, et d'une salle de bain. Cela lui était accordait par ses résultats et par le nom Maxwell. Il déposa ses divers vêtements sur un fauteuil, et enfila une chemise de soie.

BOUMBOUM

A voici notre invité Scythe ! Dit Duo à son dragon qui regardait avec toujours autant d'étonnement les expériences de son maître. En effet, ces expériences avaient un fondement pratique : des milliers de monstres tous plus répugnant les uns que les autres assez petits, grimpaient aux candélabres pour allumer de leur souffle les longs cierges, ou encore tiraient dans un trou les habits posés.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ce spectacle, et les soldats se retinrent de justesse à ne pas fuir sous la pression de la peur. Duo avait sa natte défaite, les yeux reflétant la magie obscure à travers un mauve insupportable à la vue, et sa peau si blanche faisait penser à un vampire.

Il s'adressa au paysan qui était paralysé par l'image du démon qui lui parlait.

Bienvenue dans le repaire du shinigami.

Voilà ce chapitre est fini, ouaip je sais que sa change de mes autres fics.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS ? PLEASE

Duo : ouai, je sui trop classe, j'ai un dragon, j'ai un putain de bel appart, j'ai des pouvoirs, je suis pas dans la merde.

Trowa : non c'est moi qui suis dans la merde.

Duo : ouai mais je suis là moi

Trowa : po confiance.

Iria : lol pour une fois que t'es pas super classe trotro profite c'est une nouvelle expérience.

Trowa : super ( trop motivé)

Duo : ( se rapprochant des lecteurs), et oubliez pas les reviews, moi je veux être encore trop classe comme dans un rose. Et Iria tu te serais pas plagiée par hasard ?

Iria : non non ça n'a rien à voir !!!!!!!!

Les trois :


	2. chapitre 2: une bonne nuit, mais vraimen...

**Chapitre 2 : une bonne nuit de sommeil**.

Disclamer : et non pas de bol c'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais j'économise pour acheter bandaï, perso pas à moi.

Notes : bonne lecture, et pour les couple ben rien mais pour les plus pervers yaurait pt etre 32

La pièce faisait bien 10 mètres de long et pas moins de large. Une seule fenêtre reflétée la lueur froide de la lune, mais celle-ci était assez grande pour qu'un jeune dragon puisse aisément y pénétrer, cela voulait dire que la bête était peut-être ici.

A cette pensée le jeune homme frissonna, de grandes tentures pourpres recouvraient les murs de granit, une dizaine de candélabres donnait une impression d'épouvante associée au décor environnant. Puis le regard de l'adolescent s'attarda quelque peu sur une espèce de bestiole pas plus grande que la main, il s'en approcha, et la détailla, elle était vraiment immonde :Neuf pattes allant de l'araignée à l'oiseau, une carapace suintante, de couleur verdâtre, une centaine de yeux répartis sur tous le corps, et une bouche de poulpe perchée sur une extrémité d'où s'écoulait un long filé de bave.

Prudent le garçon s'éloigna lentement de la bête qui continuée sa ronde dans la pièce.

Je vois qu'elle te passionne. Fit le propriétaire des lieux d'une voix sarcastique.

Le paysan n'y trouva rien à redire, surtout qu'il n'était pas en position de force par rapport à la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Oui, il ressemblait à une créature, pas un monstre, non, mais il avait une aura maléfique si puissante qu'un halot obscure l'encerclé. Ses yeux mauves lui donnaient un regard charmeur et terrifiant à la fois, il comprenait mieux la réputations des shinigami ( terme employé pour désigner les plus puissant des mages sombres, mélangeant aussi bien la nécromancie que la magie obscure, qui n'est pas du tout pareil, super la précision). Pour le reste, une longue robe de soie recouvrait un corps frêle, presque maigre, mai qui laissait deviner des formes plus qu'agréables pour les femmes.

Je vois que tu parles pas énormément, enfin tu me diras, après un viol, je comprends. Bon ben comme tu vas habiter ici pour cette nuit, je vais te faire visiter, te montrer les occupants, les trucs à faire et les trucs à ne pas faire.

Je me prénomme Trowa Barton. Fit le grand châtain en un souffle presque inaudible.

Trowa, c'est un super nom ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon je vais te tutoyer, ça te dérange pas ?

l'intéressé fit un signe négatif.

Super !!! s'exclama le natté trop content d'avoir une personne qui ne rentrait pas dans les je te snobe par-ci je te snobe par-là. Il le prit par la main, et le planta au milieu de la pièce.

Bon ben là t'es dans le salon, la déco s'est moi qui l'est faîte, et j'en suis trop fier. Sinon derrière ce rideau t'a une porte dérobé, je sais pas pourquoi mais de toute façon ici ils tournent pas rond !… Puis se fut un cataclysme d'anecdotes plus bizarres les une que les autres qui furent proférées par un mage surexcité par la joie d'avoir un compagnon qui l'écoutait.

Voilà pour ce qui est de ma chambre, bon ben maintenant je te présente Scythe.

A ces paroles le dragon de la dernière fois sortit d'un amas de tapisseries en velours, enfin juste sa tête qui faisait tout de même bien la longueur d'une épée ( 1.30 ou 1.50). Ses yeux dorés fixaient avec intérêt le nouvel arrivant, et il ouvrit en grand sa bouche pour dévoiler trois belles rangées de dents plus acérées les unes que les autres. A ce geste Trowa fit un pas en arrière, en essayant de garder son calme.

T'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante, elle baille juste !! De plus elle m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, pas vrai ma bichounette ?

groannnnnn. Fit le dragon avant de remettre sa tête dans le tas de tapisseries.

Duo lui fit un bisous volé à la grande terreur de Trowa qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, embrasser un dragon mais quelle folie ! Pourtant la bête se laissa faire et même émit un son s'apparentant à un ronronnement.

Bon sinon, heu… à oui très important ! il se retourna et siffla en direction du salon, d'où vint s'agglutiner des centaines de bestioles comparable à celle déjà rencontrée sur le candélabre.

Voilà le service de chambre, les cuisiniers, les femmes de ménages, enfin tout quoi ! Je les crée dans ce but,… heu pour assurer aussi la sécurité de ma chambre a vrai dire, mais bon elles sont pas méchantes, sauf si tu essayes de t'approcher de moi durant mon sommeil. Sinon je crois que c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir pour le moment.

Trowa, releva les yeux et regarda fixement le propriétaire des lieux.

A merde j'avais oublié, t'as pas de lit !!!!!!! Désolé, je suis un peu tête en l'air ! Ben t'a le choix soit avec Scythe soit sur le canapé dans le salon.

Les paroles du mage ne firent qu'un tour dans l'esprit du jeune homme, en gros il lui proposait soit de tenir compagnie à un monstre, ou soit de servir de bouillotte à sa foule d'immondice.

je peux dormir avec toi ?

arght !!!!!!!!!!!! Quoi dormir avec moi ? Duo rougit avec fureur lors de la prise de parole du châtain. C'est que c'est mon lit et que, ben voilà moi je sius pas habituer à dormir avec quelqu'un et que…

Je ne t'es pas demander de coucher avec moi, mais juste dormir.

Mais il te plaît pas mon canapé ? Intervint le mage, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais eut de rapport intime avec quelqu'un, même avec ses parents, même serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, sauf Scythe bien sûr.

Pendant ce temps le paysans lui prit la main et le conduisit vers sa chambre, fermement déterminé à ne pas dormir avec les horribilités qui hantées tout l'appartement. Duo ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, il avait le feu aux joues, et il ne s'était jamais posé la question de sa sexualité. Cela le perturbait à un point qu'il attrapa un mal de tête incommensurable.

Trowa se déshabilla totalement, ce qui fit se retourner entièrement Duo, à la frontière de l'évanouissement. Et lorsqu'il sentit un corps contre son dos, il devint cramoisi.

Je vois que t'es vraiment un novice en la matière. Je ne vais rien te faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il sentit deux mains l'entraîner dans le lit de satin noir. Une fois à l'intérieur des draps frais le jeune paysan se lova contre lui, le prenant dans ces puissants bras, sa tête contre son cou.

heu…

Chut dort, tu verras c'est très confortable. Chuchota doucement Trowa à son oreille.

Duo n'osa plus parler, mais la couleur rouge sous ses yeux ne voulait pas partir. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien, une chaleur réconfortante autour de lui, comme quand Scythe s'enroulait autour de lui, sans les pics bien sûr, en fait il se sentait trop bien. Comment dire, lui qui avait toujours était seul, toujours vide de tout véritable sentiment, oui bien sûr il était la joie de vivre réincarnée, mais comment dire, à part son dragon sa ne lui faisait rien de torturer, de tuer, d'user des pires méthodes pour la création pour ses serviteurs. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait ressentit une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un réconfort, tellement enivrant, peut être que s'était les bras musclés qui lui procurer cette sensation de bien être, ou peut être la voix douce de l'adolescent.

j'en ai marre, bobo à la tête. Agonisa le jeune mage, mort de fatigue et bien trop content d'avoir l'envie de dormir.

Non loin de là, une tête de serpent longue de plus d'un mètre, ornait de deux yeux couleur or, se retira avec un sourire de bien être. Elle étais heureuse que son maître trouve le sommeil, il était bien en fait ce jeune paysan. A cette pensée la créature, rectifia le dernier mot de sa tête. Non certainement pas paysan.

Puis ce fut un silence de mort qui recouvrit la pièce, et toute l'école. La mère veillée sur ses enfants.

Tadammmmmmmmmmmmmmm, fini le petit chapitre, alors REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et aussi, je vous explique j'écris cette fic sous des impulsions, donc il y aura énormément de petit chapitre sans pourtant vous épargner les gros bloc de granits

Duo : hé, je perds vite contenance, même si je suis toujours classe !

Trowa : moi ca me va ; même si je parle trop.

Iria : tatatatatatatata, on se tait !!!!!!!! c'est les réponses aux supères reviews !

Yami-Rose1

2004-12-08

1

Signed

lol pas mal ! je me demande si tu vas donner un role aussi classe a Heero !!

La suite !  
A plus !

Heero, moi toujours, par contre il va falloir attendre pour le voir, mais t'inkiete il va arriver. Et merci pour ta continuité dans tes reviews lol gggggrrrrrrrrrroosssssssss bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssssss ( ps je suis entrain de lire une de tes fanfics, a toi de deviner laquelle lol)

angel-of-dead

2004-12-08

1

Signed

Salut a toi iria-chan

l histoire sort du commun et c est super !! il y a du mystere des pouvoirs et de l action et peut etre de l amour , non ?

continu comme ca VIVE LA SUITE  
ps: on verra heero et quetre et wufey ou pas dans ta fic ?

MERCHI, bon ben t'inkiete pas pour l'amour il va en avoir et comme je n'es pas fait de lemon depuis longtemps ben je vais incorporer une rose 2 ( ps c'est une autre fanfic lol)

Et oui on les verra tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wilam

2004-12-09

1

Anonymous

arg que ze deteste ces fin sadik bon euh tu pourrais faire la suite rapidement euh dis moi t'as l'intention de faire un 23...paske g rien contre ce couple maieuh...ben ze prefere le 12..enfin si sa te derange po pour la suite sinon c assez sympa

Ouaip, je sais mais bon comme tout le monde le fait , ben je vois pas pourkoi je le ferai pas lol

Et non ce n'est ps un trowa duo, enfin à part si j'ai une poussé de perversité mdr

Et oui il sera au rendez vous mon couple préférer

Duo : qu'elle fait mourir à chaque fois !

Pouffffffffffff,

Iria : dsl, il dit n'importe koi ( marteau de nicky à la main)

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Sharak

2004-12-09

1

Anonymous

J'aime bien jusque là. J'attends la suite. Continue comme ça.

Sharak

MERCHI ? MERCHI , non MERCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII


	3. chapitre 3: un gueux vraiment?

Chapitre 3 :un gueux, vraiment ?

Disclamer : vous savez koi les perso sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux, mais avec Noël on sait jamais lol

Note : bon il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences , et surtout il faut croire que Trowa n'est pas si pourri que ça lol, pour l'instant vous pigez rien ? c'est normal, bonne lecture, et motivez vous pour les reviews.

Les jeunes hommes furent réveillés par une cloche au retentissement sourd. Le soleil transperçait la pénombre de la chambre de ses lances éblouissantes. Duo, les yeux encore embués, leva distraitement la tête en direction de son voisin de lit, pour hurler lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-là était réveiller, mais quand plus son regard se perdait dans les tréfonds des draps.

-Non mais ça va pas de me mater le cul !!!!!!!!! Pervers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'adolescent n'ayant pas réalisé que sa peluche vivante était réveillée, sursauta de surprise, et tomba sur le tapis, encore sous le coup.

-Non mais comment oses-tu !!!!!!!!!!! Vociféra le mage tel un dément, pris en tenaille par la folie et la crainte. Ses yeux luisaient de colères, et les énergies négatives commençaient à s'enrouler autour de lui.

Le châtain perçu le danger, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, surtout que son agresseur avait les capacités de le tuer, il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre. Il ne put conclure son raisonnement qu'il sentit une présence oppressante derrière lui, il se retourna vivement faisant volte face, pour se retrouver devant la marée grouillante et sifflante du service ménagé du mage. Il ne put rien penser de plus que déjà une trentaine de ces bestioles était sur lui, enfonçant leur puissant dards dans la peau fine. Puis tout devint noir pour le paysan, juste une immense douleur le tenait encore dans la réalité.

Duo se calma lorsqu'il vit le gueux transpercé par les dards de ses serviteurs. Il passa une main sur son front, délogeant quelques perles de sueurs. Une fois de plus, il sentait le surplus d'énergie maudite en lui. Après une longue minute de concentration, il arriva à désengorger son corps des effluves impies. Il se retourna pour voir ou en était la situation, et vit le jeune homme allongé, nu, tremblant de fièvre. Sur son corps finement ciselé, de long filés de sang se répandaient pour sculpter les muscles tendus de brun, entouré par une armée de créatures toutes surexcitées, prêtes à se jeter sur l'agresseur. Il était beau.

Le jeune érudit se leva d'un mouvement lent, aussitôt la masse grouillante se dispersa pour réapparaître avec une longue robe de chambre de velours rouge. Une dizaine de ces bestioles grimpèrent sur le corps du mage, et lui enfilèrent habilement la tenue. Tout en serrant la ceinture, Duo enjamba le gueux agonisant, et se dirigea vers une armoire d'où il extirpa aisément une grande feuille, il la déposa à terre, prit un morceau de charbon dans la cheminée et fit glisser ses doigts sensuellement sur la feuille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se leva satisfait de son œuvre. Heureusement qu'il était rapide, parce que le poison rendait la victime de plus en plus tremblante. Enfin bon il avait fini s'était le principal. Il rangea son matériel, et enfila sa robe noire, les cours avaient du sûrement commencer. La porte se referma sur un jeune homme, trempé de sueur, portant de nombreux kystes violacés sur tout le corps, délirant, les yeux vides.

La matinée se passa toujours aussi monocorde, toujours aussi navrante de banalités. Mais aujourd'hui le soleil avait perçait les nombreux nuages qui recouvraient la montagne, ce qui rendit le jeune mage heureux, il pourrait enfin refaire une balade avec Scythe !

-Comme vous le savez notre bel Empire est divisé en 9 ordres différents, les neuf flux majeurs, trois pour le mal, trois pour la neutralité et trois pour le bien. Nous savons qu'en ce jour cela ne veut plus rien dire, car l'Empereur veille sur nous. Il y a maintenant plus de 5 000 ans que les archanges des différents flux vinrent sur terre pour donner à l'homme le plus sage la fonction de dirigeant suprême, réunissant sur son trône les courants magiques. Cet unisson lui confère les pouvoirs d'un Dieu, il est omniscient, peut réduire…

Le jeune homme ne suivit plus la fin du cours, toujours aussi niais, toujours aussi désespérant.

Le doux son de la cloche fit vibrer les immenses fenêtres de la pièce, Duo comme à son habitude se jeta littéralement dehors, renversant toujours un ou deux de ses camarades. Enfin de l'air, à cette pensée, il rit et courut vers sa chambre pour demander à son dragon si elle voulait faire un tour. Il monta quatre par quatre les marches conduisant à sa chambre.

-Coucou ma belle !!!!!!!! Je suis rentrer !!!!!!!

En accord avec ses paroles il jeta ses affaires au milieu de la pièce, bien vite rangées par ses serviles immondices. Ne voyant pas Scythe, il entra dans sa chambre et vit son dragon à côté du cadavre du brun.

-SSSSSSSSSScythe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu sais pas encore que t'as pas le droit d'être dans ma chambre !!!!! C'est quoi ces manières !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dehors !!!!!!!!

Le dragon feignit de rien entendre, et resta encré dans sa position, immobile et impassible, les yeux rivés sur le corps.

-j'ai dis DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et en plus elle est caractérielle, non mais c'est pas possible !!!!!!!

Duo savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son dragon, mais il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Et puis pourquoi le cadavre était encore là !!!! Même ses bestioles ne faisaient plus leur travail. Il jura mentalement et tira sans douceur le corps sans vie du paysan.

Un gémissement se fit entendre de la bouche du gueux, ce qui sursauter le mage d'effroi, normalement le poison tuait sa victime dans les trois heures qui suivaient, mais là sa faisait six heures, et il avait encore la force de gémir !

-A parce qu'en plus il est pas mort celui là ! Non mais en plus d'être un pervers il est résistant !

Il laissa les jambes retomber sur les dalles froides de la chambre, et siffla ses serviteurs. Au même instant Scythe montra ses crocs et émit un avertissement sonore.

-Quoi encore t'es pas d'accord ?! Mais c'est un paysan ! Tu le veux ? Je te le laisse !

Il claqua des doigts pour faire disperser ses monstres, et commença à sortir de la pièce lorsque la queue de son dragon referma violemment la porte, faillant lui arracher la main.

-Non mais ça va plus dans ta tête toi !!!!!!!!!! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ???????

Scythe le fixa dans les yeux, puis il sentit un sentiment en provenance de son dragon, d'accord, elle voulait lui transmettre un message par leur lien d'empathie, il abaissa ses barrières psychiques pour se laisser inonder d'une sensation vague, de la tristesse ? Non, pas assez puissant pour ça. De la peur ? Non, de la pitié, voilà de la pitié, mais pourquoi ?

Puis des images zébrèrent sa vision, des images dévoilant deux personnes enserrées, dans un lit… SON LIT !!!!

-Scythe !!!!!!!!!!! En plus tu m'espionnes ?????? Mais ça va pas du tout !!!

Le dragon lui transmit une autre série d'image, le montrant soupirant d'aise, à l'abri dans les bras du châtain.

-En gros t'essaye de me dire qu'il faut l'épargner parce que j'ai passé une bonne nuit ? Mais il voulait sûrement me violer, t'as pas vu son regard de psychopathe ce matin. Essaya d'argumenter le jeune mage, qui sentait qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Une série d'image lui arracha un cri de surprise.

-OK, j'ai compris mais pas besoin de remettre ça sur le tapis !!!!!

Il siffla une nouvelle fois, et ordonna mentalement à ses esclaves de porter le paysan sur son lit, sous le regard victorieux de son amie.

- et pas la peine d'en rajouter. Bougonna le natté.

Pour seule réponse le dragon lui lécha allègrement le visage, ce qui énerva encore plus le mage, rouge de honte, comme si un dragon faisait chanter son maître, ben il fallait avouer que son dragon avait les moyens de le rendre chèvre.

-Et en plus il va falloir s'occuper de notre souffrant maintenant ! Non mais quelle horreur ! Regarde sa sert à rien il va nous lâcher dans quelques minutes !

Mais le mage sentit une chose étrange dans la direction du garçon, il le regarda et vit une scène des plus particulières.

Sous la peau du torse ondulait une espèce de serpent, pas plus gros qu'un orvet, il s'arrêta au niveau du cœur et déchira l'épiderme, laissant exploser une artère sur son passage. Le sang se répandait de son carmin sur les draps, mais la créature ne sortit pas du corps. N'écoutant que son instinct, Duo plongea ses deux doigts dans la blessure et tira la créature d'un coup sec. Dans sa main se trouvait une espèce de chaînette en argent, marquée de plusieurs runes. Il la détailla pendant un long instant sans pour autant réussir à déchiffrer les écritures. Il posa le bijou sur le bord du lit et s'aperçut que le jeune homme saigner toujours.

-Merde !!! Mais si en plus je lui fais perdre du sang il va jamais s'en sortir le pauvre.

Il courut jusqu'au salon et prit son matériel expérimental dans une main et prit une bouteille d'alcool dans la seconde. Il revint au chevet du jeune homme, déposa avec précipitation son attirail sur le lit et commença à recoudre sans plus de formalité. Mais dés que l'aiguille transperça la peau, la blessure se referma, lentement certes mais se referma d'elle même. Puis Duo sentit un puissant réceptacle de magie, il recula horrifié, cet homme n'était pas un paysan …

Tadam chapitre fini, sadikkkkkkkkk la fin !!!!! bon voilà c'est super, mais maintenant la review , pour la suite avant la fin de la semaine, parce k'après sa va être chaud pour les vac.

Duo : et mais c'est koi ce tempérament que tu me donnes ?

Iria : ben t'aimes pas ?

Duo : si mais je vais me recevoir une de ces mandales dans la figure moi !

Trowa : je suis koi ?

Iria : comme si j'allais te répondre !!!!!!!!!! tu verras pour ton plus grand malheur

Trowa ; je boude on me dit jamais rien

Réponse aux reviews : (je prends de bonnes habitudes hein ?)

khisanth

2004-12-10

2

Anonymous

agreu la suiteuh, snif snif T-T  
Laisses moi deviné, Duo doit faire parti de tes perso préféré, avec Trowa non? et je suis quasi sur qu'ils vont faire un couple, je me trompe?  
Ben peut-etre mais tu me le dira au prochain chpaitre ne?

Iria : alors pour ce qui est de Duo t'as complètement raison !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mais pour Trowa, je l'aime bien , qui ne le pourrais pas ? mais non ya un autre perso avant lol, et non ce n'est pas un couple, c'est pas parce ke je mets de suite deux perso qu'automatiquement ces les mamours mdr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! donc pas d'inkiétude !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et merchi pour ton avis !

Yami-Rose1

2004-12-11

2

Signed

Comme c'est mignon ! j'aime bien les 23 aussi, meme si c'est pas mon couple favori.

La suite !  
A plus !

Iria : lol, bon ben comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre Duo n'est pas super à fond pour trowa, il à faillit le faire crever kan même lol.

Duo : chutttttttttttttttttt Il va me tuer s'il l'apprend ! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa il arrive.

Un tank passe à toue vitesse derrière une Iria blasée, avec un Trowa au bout du canon faisant le signe de la charge.

Et MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour ta didélité bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

SuperVovo

2004-12-12

1

Signed

kikou  
bon tu c deja ske j'pense de ta fic, mé j'te review qd meme

alors...

mé ki pt bien être le héro de cet fic? poupoupou...  
é oui, c lui, Duo, supra class, kom a son habitude...(mé ke fé trowa?)

ahh!! enfin le bo, le for, le mieu class, mon préféré na moi ke g: TRO-CHAN!

Duo ferait-il de la peinture? interéssant! c un homme accompli: mage, bo kom un dieu, artiste, et ki a un dragon kom garde du corp, ca pt allé

c ki ke tu traite de gueu la! UN PEU DE RESPECT PR SUPER TROWA CLASS! (enfin aski parai tu va te rattrapé plu tar...)

"véritable ange damné" ca resume parfaitement duo, c trè bien trouV.

"pf même pas peur ! dit-il d'un ton blasé et amusé." ptdr c tt duo ca

NION! povre trowa vilaine méchante sadik pa gentileuuhh povre trowa! (heureusemen ke duo été là..)

"je suis pas dans la merde" pr une foi c pa ironik qd duo di ca! c vrai ke ta pa été tro sadik pr une foi (ya ke "rose" sinon ou ca pt allé, é c vrai qd refléchissant, cet fic a un ptt coté "rose" mé j'verrai bien avec la suite)

j'V lire la suitteeuu

Duo : ( revenant complètement mord d'une course poursuite), arfffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

On ne voit plus qu'une natte dépassant des chaîne de l'engin.

Trowa : bien fait.

Iria : sa se sent la que je suis blasée, bon alors ma supervovo, MERCHIIIIIIIIIII, et oui il commence à devenir classe Trotro, pour ton plus grand plaisir lol.

Bisoussssssssssssssssssssss

Et MERCHI A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et si on se revoie pas dans un prochain chapitre JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. chapitre 4 : une sourie verte qui courai...

Chapitre 4 : une sourie verte, qui courait dans l'herbe… 

Disclamer : toujours pas et non, mais aller pour noël je veux au moins Duo, non ? mais sa se refuse pas !!!!!! bouhhhhhhh, why Bandaï, why ??????????????

Note : alors voilà le chapitre bonus que j'avais promis, si j'avais des reviews et comme j'en ai eux chose promise chose dû !!!!!!!!! bonne lecture !!!

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, il avait devant lui un, un, un, … mon dieu, mais qu'est qu'il allait faire !!!!! Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable !!

Il tournait en rond dans la chambre, devant le regard interloqué de Scythe, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son maître. Duo n'arrivait pas à penser, il n'arrivait même pas à parler, dire qu'il avait faillit le tuer, mais quelle poisse, et il ne pouvait même pas lui effacer la mémoire, merde, pensa t-il dans un éclair de lucidité. Il s'assit par terre et ordonna à Scythe de le mordre, ce que fit le dragon qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le raisonnement de son ami.

-aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhtttttttttttttt !!!!!!! Merde c'est pas un cauchemar !

Puis il regarda son bras ensanglanté.

- MERDE, t'aurais pu y allait moins fort Scythe tu m'as déchiqueté le bras ! Heureusement que j'ai pris le matériel adéquat pour Trowa !!

Il siffla et ordonna à ses serviteurs de lui jeter de l'acide sur le bras, pour que la plaie arrête de saigner. Une fois le bras meurtrit mais propre, il sortit un bandage et se pensa la plaie, non sans crier à l'éventreur durant toute l'opération. Le souffle entrecoupé, il dit :

- Mais ça fait mal, mais d'une force, c'est pire que ma dernière chute.

Une fois rétablit, enfin dés qu'il put se lever il prit une grande inspiration et souffla :

-Scythe, il doit pas partir, tu le surveilles, et pas d'entourloupe, c'est super important !

Le dragon fit un signe d'approbation non sans regarder avec inquiétude le bras de son maître.

Le jeune mage, quant à lui se précipita dans le couloir et dévala à une vitesse vertigineuse les marches, puis il courut à travers les couloirs tortueux de l'école, tenant son bras blessé.

Il fit plusieurs chutes, mais celles-ci ne l'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Il arriva devant une porte peinte en noire, mais cela ne le fit pas décélérer. Il trébucha sur un immense tapis, et tomba sur le bord d'une table, provoquant une légère meurtrissure sur la tempe.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait là, assis sur un fauteuil en daim, concoctant une potion aux teintes violacées. Lorsque le jeune apprenti fit son entrée fort bruyante, la potion lui échappa des mains et se répandit sur la table qui commençait à fondre et muter.

-Duuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça fait depuis deux jours que je travaille sur cette potion de métamorphose !!!!!

L'intéressé leva difficilement la tête, la main sur la nouvelle blessure.

-Je suis désolé maître mais c'est pour une affaire de plus grande urgence.

-Ha ? Et laquelle ? Puis voyant l'état de son élève. Mais c'est quoi ces blessures ? Duo, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire d'expérience sur ton propre corps !!!!!!!!

-MAIIITREEEEEEEE !!!!!!!! Vociféra le jeune homme.

-quoi ?

-C'est super important ! Le jeune homme que j'ai hébergé, ben il avait une chaîne de suppression ! et…

-Quoi mais comment tu sais ça ? ! Cria à son tour le mage le prenant par le bras.

-Ben, je lui ai retiré.

A ces mots l'homme blêmit, il lâcha le jeune homme et s'assit sur une table, les mains sur le visage.

Duo, lui, profita de la confusion de l'homme pour prendre une potion couleur océan, il l'appliqua doucement sur sa tempe puis sur son bras, non sans grincer des dents.

-Il faut le tuer. Souffla le mage en prenant une dague finement ciselée.

Il tira Duo de sa contemplation, lui attrapant le bras et le traînant dans le couloir. Le trajet se passa en silence, les élèves s'inclinaient respectueusement devant le duo qui faisait le chemin inverse. Duo avait bien entendu les paroles de son maître, mais de toute façon si ce garçon était dangereux, il n'allait pas empêcher ses supérieurs à faire le ménage.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, et y pénétrèrent dans le silence le plus complet, Duo regarda les anciennes traces de ces blessures, et se félicita du travail de son maître, même pas une cicatrice, pensa-t-il. Une main le stoppa dans sa progression, celle de son professeur, lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas faire un pas de plus. Le jeune mage obéit, et s'installa confortablement sur son canapé, pensant déjà la tache ingrate du ménage. Mais il ne peut même pas commander une tasse d'eau chaude, qu'un cri parvint en direction de la chambre, Duo se leva et vit sortir un mage furibond.

-Il s'est enfuit !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est une catastrophe !!!!!!!!!!!

Le mage ne s'arrêta même pas devant son élève, et courut à toutes jambes dan les couloirs, réclamant la garde.

Duo ferma sa porte, et commença à réfléchir : Bon, soyons un tant soit peu intelligent, il n'a pas pu s'enfuir, car Scythe le surveillé, ah non, ils sont pas dans la chambre… donc.

-SCYTHEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le dragon qui était dans son nid lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule pour lui indiquer qu'elle était là. Le jeune homme se retourna les yeux pleins de reproches.

-T'aurais pas oublié un truc, par hasard, tu sais du genre garde le c'est super important.

Le dragon le regarda, et s'en retourna comme si de rien n'était, dans son antre.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pire qu'une tête de mule celle-la !!!!!!!!

Le jeune homme était dépité mais pas pour autant en manque de ressource, il siffla et ouvrit le lien télépathique avec ses serviteurs. Il vit Trowa se réveiller, au même moment son dragon s'éclipsa de la chambre pour ne pas l'effrayer, après quelques secondes il se leva s'habilla d'un drap et…. Sortit par la fenêtre !!!!!!

A cette image Duo se précipita vers celle-ci et vit au pied du rempart une tache blanche, et se retourna et regarda ses draps : Satin blanc… il était encore possible de le rattraper ! Il commença à appeler Scythe, mais il se rappela son comportement, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Il descendit les marches trois par trois, mais il n'allait pas assez vite, pas assez vite pour avoir une chance de le rattraper. Pendant que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile, une idée germait aux tréfonds de son esprit.

-Et si…, je vais me faire tuer, pas grave, sa sera pas la première fois.

Il ne commença a incanté, aux derniers murmures, il stoppa nette sa course, mit ses deux mains en direction du mur, un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, ils allaient être vraiment furieux.

Les énergies négatives se condensèrent autour de lui et le pénétrèrent, une telle quantité qu'il faillit tourner de l'œil, puis une tornade d'éclairs verts percutèrent le puissant mur. Durant les premières secondes les fondations résistèrent, mais le martèlement s'intensifia sous la volonté du mage, des éclats de pierres se répandaient dans une tempête de magie. Mais le mur résistait, et le mage commençait à réellement à fatiguer, pourtant il ne lâcha pas prise et fit redoubler de violences les coups portés, se fut tout le mur qui se mit à trembler sous le choc.

Et soudain, la structure céda, le mur s'éventra, formant une avalanche de pierres et de grabats. C'est dans un nuage de poussières que Duo se jeta précipitamment dans le vide. Sauf que cette fois-ci Scythe ne serait pas là pour le réceptionner. Le jeune mage murmura un mot de pouvoir, sa chute se fit de plus en plus rapide, sans qu'aucun mouvement de panique trahisse l'apprenti. Le choc avec le sol fut plus rude que jamais, les pavés explosèrent tellement l'impact était dur. Dans la brume de débris, les gardes complètements affolés virent une forme se dégager du mur de poussière, un élève, avec des yeux rouges, et des griffes de la taille d'un avant bras. Le jeune homme tourbillonna dans les airs pour enfoncer ses lames dans les clavicules d'un des soldats, puis il se jeta sur un deuxième a une vitesse effroyable, lui tranchant la gorge, laissant sortir une vague de sang qui l'arrosa abondamment. Le massacre continua jusqu'à ce que neufs victimes recouvrent de leur sang les dalles de la cour. Les yeux de Duo retrouvèrent leur couleur originelle, et les griffes se rétractèrent, tel était le prix d'une possession d'un démon, mais il n'avait pas regretté ce geste puisque à présent il pouvait aisément pourchasser le fuyard.

Trowa, courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais que pouvait-il faire contre un cheval lancé au gallot. Le cavalier était précédé d'une cinquantaine de destriers lourds, sûrement la garde de l'école, pensa le brun. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite, mais que pouvait t'il faire dans un pré à fourrage.

Duo avait entreprit de rattraper le fugitif avec un cheval, et son plan s'avérait judicieux, en effet il pouvait récupérer et en même temps fatigué l'ennemi, que demander de plus, ironisa-t-il.

Mais une chose étonnante se produisit, la proie s'était arrêtée, figée, le jeune mage ne réalisa pas assez vite qu'il avait fait l'erreur monumentale de sous estimer son adversaire, son cheval trébucha, ce qui le projeta à terre, la tête dans l'herbe, la robe de soie déchirée.

-Tu veux jouer ? Ok on va jouer mon beau, mais te pleins pas !

Il se concentra et projeta une boule d 'énergie négative, celle-ci frôlait les hautes herbes, les fanant sur son passage, elle fonçait droit sur le brun qui commençait à bouger pour l'esquiver.

Pourtant au dernier moment elle se dématérialisa dans une explosion d'étincelles vertes. Jurant, Duo décida d'achever son adversaire, il murmura une lente incantation, les énergies se concentraient autour de lui, il les modulait comme il le voulait c'était presque jouissif, mais en un instant il perdit le contrôle, il n'eut pas le temps de rejeter le trop plein d'énergie, qu'une explosion lui déchira les entrailles, puis une autre, non loin de la tête, et encore une en dessous de lui arrachant plusieurs muscles, son propre corps était la proie aux déferlantes magiques.

Trowa regarda avec froideur la scène monstrueuse qui se passait sous ses yeux, son adversaire était écrasé par les vents magiques qui lui mutilait atrocement le corps, des cris stridents des firent entendre, des hurlements de pure souffrance. Trowa se désintéressa du spectacle, pour regarder l'évolution des troupes venues en renfort.

Les cavaliers augmentèrent la cadence lorsqu'ils virent le jeune mage s'effondrait dans une tornade de sang. Mais ils furent bien vite arracher de leurs selles par leurs montures complètement affolées par un essaim d'abeille.

Trowa sourit, on pouvait tout de même se défendre dans un pré. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent vers son tortionnaire, les yeux rivées sur les multiples blessures, sa robe n'était plus que des lambeaux, qui couvrait lamentablement le magnifique corps, certes mutilé, mais d'une finesse attendrissante. Il ne put rein dire d'autre qu'il se reçut un éclair verdâtre en pleine poitrine.

-Et en plus il me matte encore. S'efforça de crier le mage.

Duo se releva difficilement, sa jambe droite était hors d'usage, son bras gauche de même, une omoplate n'était plus qu'un vague amas d'os, plus de côtes, poumons percés. Voilà le premier constat que le jeune homme fit de son corps, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, surtout à se rythme, vu le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, la décharge qu'il avait envoyé, n'avait dû que l'amocher légèrement. En gros je suis foutu, pensa-t-il.

Le brun quant à lui était au bord de l'étouffement, le coup lui avait bloqué la respiration. Mais après de longues minutes il réussit à se contrôler, réouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva face à museau avec le dragon noir. Celui-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient de colère, et ses crocs brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Trowa referma les yeux, il ne pouvait rein faire, prenant son courage, il se mit en position assise les bras derrière le dos ,attendant les gardes qui arrivaient à présent.

-si prés, et si loin. Dit –il en regardant le chemin se perdant dans la forêt.

Voilà, alors ? alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous le dis même plus, mais si…. REVIEWS pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : et c'est quoi ce bordel !!!! Je suis complètement mort !!!!!!!!!

Trowa : et je sais même pas ce que je suis.

Duo : et en plus mon corps de rêve est complètement bousiller !!!!!!!!!! je réclame vengeance !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iria : chuttttt, je médite.

Les deux : koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

Iria : hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Duo : ok kan elle fait ca c'est la fin !

Réponse reviews :

Duo : bien sur fais la sourde oreille je te dirais rien !

jonas

2004-12-13

2

Anonymous

Terrible ta fic !  
Vite ... la suite !

Iria : lol, oouai, c'est vrai merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Gayana

2004-12-13

2

Signed

kikoo

j'ai vraimen trouvé ca sympa. j'sui impatiente de pouvoir lire la sutie; je sais y'a encore un chapitre; le prob c que je pe pa le lire. sniff. je sais pas pourquoi mais bon, je pense que demain le site sera mis a jour correctement alors je pense que mercredi au plus tard t'aur un autre review.

bisous

gayana

Iria : ouai y'a eut un problème, mais bon maintenant c'est réglé lol, et merci pour ta review ca me fait tou chaud au cœur. BISOUS

SuperVovo

2004-12-13

2

Signed

tada 2é review, 2 mois plus tar ke prévu (mé sache ke g sacrifié mes heures de revision é de sommeil pr lire cet fic, alors hein..)

qd tu parle de la bestiol o millié d'yeu, j'px pa m'empeché de pensé o bestiol géante du manga ke t'adore ke tu m'aV montré (tu c avec la fille a la super armure doré..) enfin bref, ocun interé ske je raconte'

"un regard charmeur et terrifiant à la fois," tt ske j'm! (je compren mieu prkoi tu disai ke Amadeo ressemblé a Duo (ou l'inverse peu importe) puiske armand é tjs kalifié de boté troublante, ki attire et ki repousse a la foi, kelke peu effrayante...kils sont classes...(et kil von bien ensemble, n'est pa Trowa ESPECE de MISSANT PA GENTIL BRISEUR DE COUPLE! C MON MIEN! ca yé je redevien skizo..') 

"deviner des formes plus qu'agréables pour les femmes." ca fé bizar qd tu mé ca parqke j'sui tellement habitué o yaoi et o fic où ils disent tt le tps ke duo plé ossi bien o homme ko femme, là ça devient surprenant kil plaise o femme lol

"enfin tu me diras, après un viol" j'm le tact de Duo, on dirai Wufei..(pa tapé pa tapé, c pa une insulte pr moi)

"je peux dormir avec toi ?" é c la ke tlm s'écri: YAOI! ;-)  
mé pa 2x3 parske c tt simplement incompatible (sof forçage de supervovo, votre serviteuse: vive les 2x3!) avec le ptt nom marké en bleu en o de ce chap

mdr pr la reaction de duo c tro kawaii!

"Trowa se déshabilla totalement, ce qui fit se retourner entièrement Duo, à la frontière de l'évanouissement" ki resisterai o corps de reve de trowa!?!

"sans les pics bien sûr" PTDR

"Non certainement pas paysan" ? dekoidekoidkoidekoidekoidekoidekoidekoi? dididiidididididiididididdiidididididiid (jsui bete g le chap 3 a porté d'yeu: NIEURK NIEURK NIEURK! JE V TT SAVOIR AVAN TT LE MONDE! (enfin en théori, ca dépendra d caprices de )

voila c ti super!

j'V lire la suite

Supervovo (ki profite un max ke hee-chan ne soi pa encore la, o profi d'un trowa plus class ke jamé!)

Iria : merci, te prendre plus en compte ma fic que tes révisions, lol mais pense y kan même. Pour les bestioles, non c'est plutôt du genre une espèce d'araignée avec plein de modifications et tout, lol, et voilà, mdr, le reste je te répond dans ton autre review.

Duo : et en plus elle est excentrique !!!!!!!!!!!

khisanth

2004-12-14

3

Anonymous

YATA j'ai enfin réussit à lire ton troisième chapitre, il est apparut ce matin mais il voulait pas s'afficher, t'imagine meme pas comment ça m'a énervé. n'empèche j'adore la réaction de Duo face à Trowa et Scythe je l'adore aussi lol  
bon je te dit au prochain chapitre, dit moi juste ce sera un SLASH? avec qui? Duo et qui? hein hein dit moi s'y t'eu plait soit zentilleuh

Iria : dsl, mais je sais pas pourkoi ya eut se problème lol, il a fallut que je la remove et tt, mdr. Merci a fond pour Scythe, que j'aime de plus en plus, lol. Et je te répondrai pas nanananère mdr, non sérieux si je te le dis sa sera pas marrant, mais de toute façon elle va être assez longue, donc tu verras bien.

SuperVovo

2004-12-14

3

Signed

j'sui sur ke le "surtout il faut croire que Trowa n'est pas si pourri que ça " é fé expré pr moi pr evité ta trucidation ds d'atroce souffrance, n'est-ce pa?

"Sur son corps finement ciselé, de long filés de sang se répandaient pour sculpter les muscles tendus de brun, entouré par une armée de créatures toutes surexcitées, prêtes à se jeter sur l'agresseur. Il était beau." sniff c bo!! povre chtit trowa...

"Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se leva satisfait de son œuvre. Heureusement qu'il était rapide, parce que le poison rendait la victime de plus en plus tremblante" euhh, keski fé la? parsko debu je penC kil voulai aidé trowa, mé aparamen...non...?

"La porte se referma sur un jeune homme, trempé de sueur, portant de nombreux kystes violacés sur tout le corps, délirant, les yeux vides."  
...la fille ki se retien... SADIK

"Non mais en plus d'être un pervers il est résistant " mdr lé chian a vouloir survivreuh!

" Une série d'image lui arracha un cri de surprise" koiça? ;-)

KWA !   
Mé commen Duo a t –il osé faire ca ! ON NE TU PA IMPUNEMEN TROWA ! C TROWA MERDE !bon heureusement il é pa mort ! é biensur kil é resistant é bien sur ke ce n'é pa un simple paysan (mankeré plu ke ca, puf ;-)  
En fait j'tavou ke j'adore la reaction j'menfoutiste de Duo vis-à-vis du cadavre, et je sui sur ke je trouverai ca supraclass si le cadavre en kestion nété pa T-R-O-W-A dc je dirai juste : NON MAIS CA VA PA! !  
Tu publi la suite hein ? ou tu m'l'envoi 1,1,1,1,1,1,1 (hein),1,1,1,1,11,1,,1 ? sitiplé  
Sinon g pa tt compri a ton serpent sous la po (c un goaoulde c ça ? ) mé je supose ke c fé expré.

"Trowa ; je boude on me dit jamais rien"  
j'trouve ke ca fé tro: po po po popopom po pom..fé chié on m'di jamé rien, j'sui un nuage il pleu...(OK! FO VRAIMEN KE J ARRETE! mé prends en toi a valia-maelle ;-)

bon allé continue (t'a di avant la fin de la semaine la suite, alors o boulo ;-)

tus

Supervovo

Ouaip j'ai peur pour mes fesses, moi !!!!!! ptdr, et oui dommage duo n'aime pas Trowa, mais il l'apprécie lol, et ouaip j'ai décidé que Duo était très égocentrique au début lol, et tadam voilà la super suite qui je suis sur te feras vachement plaisir lol

MERCI A TOUS, et je vous souhaite un MERVEILLEUX NOEL, et tout mes veux de bonheurs et tout, et please envoyer moi des reviews sa me motive, comme ca à la rentée j'irai au même rythme, et surtout ne pas l'oublier pendant les vac, d'acc !!!!!!!! BISOUSS ET JOYEUSES FETES !!!!!!!!


	5. chapitre 5: quand le destin n'en fait qu...

**Chapitre 4 : quand le destin n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**

Disclamer : coucou, bne manque de pot, vovo m'a pas trouvé de Duo pour Noël et pour le nouvel an, bizarre hein !! et oui il est pas encore a moi et les autres non plus. BOUHHHHHH !!!!

Note : ben c'est la suite, non franchement là je trouve qu'il est pourri mais bon dit le moi quand même lol !!

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité des plus déroutantes, les murs ébène arboraient de sombres reflets, donnant une impression d'illusion et de mystère. Au sol s'écoulaient de petites rigoles au rythme des dalles de granit froid. Pas une seule ouverture sur l'extérieur n'était visible, sauf de légers rayons délimitant parfaitement la forme d'une lourde porte. Dans un coin, un tapis de foin isolait le prisonnier de l'humidité provoquée par le ruissellement de l'eau. L'entravé avait depuis peu retrouvé ses esprits, mais sa tête lui faisait encore l'impression d'un trou noir. Il se força à se lever, prenant appui sur les chaînes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent au milieu de son effort et il retomba lourdement sur la paille. Les gardes l'avaient plutôt bien amoché, deux côtes cassées, doigts broyés au marteau, pieds entaillés au fil de l'épée, rien de bien réjouissant, mais le pire c'est qu'il sentait parfaitement l'amulette de suppression lui parcourir le ventre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à se fier au destin, son maître.

Duo était allongé sur son lit de satin, entouré d'une dizaine d'esclaves, et de son maître qui s'affairait à la survie de son élève. En effet la magie obscure était violente, puissante et destructrice, ce qui excluait les soins. Il ne pouvait que rééquilibrer les flux magiques traversant le corps inerte de son apprenti, tandis que les esclaves pansaient les blessures ouvertes. La situation était presque inespérée, vu le choc des impacts, soudain il vit les blessures disparaître, sentant de puissantes effluves mystique, il se retourna pour voir Scythe les yeux clos, le dragon noir était en train de le sauver. Il ne savait pas que cette espèce avait des pouvoirs bénéfiques, surtout aussi puissants. Mais il ne put continuer sa démonstration qu'un cri déchira le silence, Duo se réveillait.

L'adolescent se leva criant sa frustration, jamais il n'avait perdu un défi, et c'est le premier étranger qu'il croise qui le met le nez dans la terre ! Non cela n'était pas possible !

Où il est ce connard !!!!!!!!! Que je le crève une bonne fois pour toute !

Duo calme-toi, il est au cachot, et toi tu à moitié mourrant, heureusement que ton dragon a des ressources cachées parce que tu serais mort depuis peu.

Le jeune mage se calma en un instant, il regarda ses épaules et ses avants bras, aucune trace du combat, pourtant il se rappelait très bien de sa chaire explosée, de ses tendons déchirés. Il scruta l'assemblé et dit d'une voix faible :

Laissez-moi seul.

Une fois le groupe disparut et la porte verrouillée par ses immondices, Duo retomba lourdement sur ses couvertures fraîches, tout en fixant intensément son amie.

- Je te dois une fois de plus une fière chandelle, ma dragounette chérie. Puis il se hissa sur son flanc. Des fois je me demande si t'es pas mon ange gardien ou un truc comme ça.

Il fit signe au dragon de se rapprocher, et il lui caressa gentiment les cornes en guise de remerciement, les yeux dans le vague. La matinée se passa ainsi, Duo assit sur son lit massant délicatement sa monture qui reposait sa tête sur les genoux de son maître. Puis il fallut tout de même retourner en cours au grand désarroi de ces derniers. Il erra dans les longs couloirs la tête toujours loin de la réalité, et au détour d'un corridor, il se retrouva devant l'escalier qu'il avait empreinté la veille, il sentit un léger coup de vent faisant trésaillé sa natte. Il descendit l'imposante structure pour se retrouver devant le mur éventré. Le trou faisait bien la taille de deux hommes, une partie de l'escalier était partie en éclat, quant au mur il était lézardé en de multiples endroits. Il allait se faire tout simplement trucider par les maîtres de l'école. Soudainement la tête lui tourna, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, il voulut se rattraper à un mur inexistant, le laissant trébucher sur les marches de marbre, il dévala un étage entier avant de pouvoir se rattraper à la pierre froide. Il jura durant un bon quart d'heure, revenant toujours sur le dénommé Trowa.

Attend, il va voir ce que je vaux ce petit con qui se croit fort parce que j'étais pas dans ma forme habituelle, non mais ! Un sourire vicieux naquit sur ses lèvres, il bifurqua, se dirigeant vers les oubliettes.

Trowa n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, sa vision était brouillée par les reflets changeants, la fatigue, la douleur, et l'écoulement de son sang la paille lui donnait un très maigre espoir de s'en sortir. Puis le silence fut rompu par un chuchotement derrière la porte, suivi par l'ouverture de celle-ci, une fine silhouette se dessina dans la lumière d'une torche, il reconnut directement son adversaire. La pièce retomba bien vite dans le noir, Trowa ne pouvait pas situer précisément où se trouvait le jeune mage, mais son halo de magie négative était assez puissant pour être détecté sans effort particulier.

Je vois que tu es bien à ton aise ici, tu as tout le confort nécessaire. Ironisa l'apprenti obscur.

Pas trop mal.

Duo sentait déjà la colère l'envahir, blessé, il continuait à le tourner en ridicule, mais il se maîtrisa.

En tout cas, espère que se ne sera pas moi qui devrai être ton bourreau, parce que là, tu vas pas tenir une journée.

De toute façon, je vais mourir, alors que se soit toi ou un autre.

Mais ta gueule ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi distant de ta situation ! je vais te faire souffrir, toutes les nuits tu vas crier et me supplier de t'achever, et moi je panserai tes blessures pour les rouvrir le lendemain…

Alors c'est ça un mage obscur, torturer. Je croyais votre ordre plus éminent, je te ferai remarquer que je suis du même rang que toi.

Le mage obscur resta silencieux un court instant avant de sortir son vocabulaire d'injures. Il sortit encore plus énervé qu'à son entré.

Je vais le trucider, je vais lui découper les doigts, les lui faire bouffer….

Duo, le magister veut te voir, c'est urgent. Déclara un élève dans son dos.

Bien, j'y vais tout de suite. Et dit à voix basse, ils viennent même me chercher dans les trous les plus paumés de l'école, pffffff ça va être ma fête. Puis il haussa les épaules tellement le destin jouait en sa défaveur.

Deux soldats lui ouvrèrent les battants de la porte colossale, il entra dans une pièce faîte des plus belles dorures, arborant des centaines de glaces, des milliers de chandeliers, meublée d'œuvres d'art, reflétant la richesse de l'école. Un petit groupe d'individus attendait, impassible. Ils ne devaient être pas plus d'une dizaine, pourtant ils imposaient un profond respect. Duo avançait encore lorsqu'il perçut distinctement les motifs brodés en fils d'argent sur leurs robes. Il ne put que jurer intérieurement.

Duo je te présente messire Treize, maître incontesté de la divination. Il nous accuse d'avoir en notre possession un de ces élèves, est-ce vrai ?

Le jeune mage sentit une perle de sueur lui parcourir l'échine, jamais il n'avait envisagé une situation aussi catastrophique.

Maître, je ne puis vous répondre, nos prisons sont remplies d'individus peu fréquentables, et personnellement…

Arrêter votre petit jeu ! Vous me prenez pour un faible, ou vous moquez-vous de mes pouvoirs ! S'exclama l'homme paré de la plus belle tunique.

Je n'oserai point messire. S'excusa Duo, tout en se mettant à genoux.

Vous devriez savoir que nous autres devins, nous pouvons voir le passé, le présent et le futur ! Je lis dans votre mémoire que vous l'avez vu plus que récemment ! S'écria le devin, tout en attrapant l'élève par le coup et le projetant sur les dalles froides.

Les gardes ne savaient pas comment réagir, mais au signe du magistère, il rengainèrent leurs épées.

Je ne peux pas accepter de votre part une quelconque violence sur un de mes apprentis.

Pourtant vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour le mien !

Je ne voudrais pas que cela tourne au carnage, si nous avons un de vos élèves, je vous jure que vous serez indemnisé pour le tort qu'il vous a été commit.

J'y compte bien ! Acheva le dénommé Treize.

Le haut mage, fixa son regard sur Duo et dit d'une voix prudente, afin de ne pas provoquer un incident diplomatique :

Duo, je te charge de conduire ses messieurs dans nos sinistres oubliettes.

Bien maître, il en sera fait selon vos ordres. Souffla Duo, tant l'envie lui en été coupée.

Il sortit avec sa nouvelle escorte, pour arriver devant une grille de métal impure qui indiquée les quartiers des tortures.

A suivre.

Duo : oua ben tu t'es pas foulée là !

Iria : dsl mais il fallait que je fasse une transition !

Duo : pauvre excuse !!!!!

Trowa : bon, rien à foutre de ça ! Laisse là que je sorte de tôle !!!

Duo : pour que tu me frappe comme un mammouth, à ben non alors. CHARGERRRRRRRR !!!!

Duo se jette sur une Iria complètement surprise.

Iria : oooooooo oui prend moi grand fou !!!!!

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAA merde j'avais oublié qu'elle était folle.

Réponse aux review :

Yami-Rose1

2004-12-15

4

Signed

Duo qui se fait avoir par sa propre magie... Comme c'est ironique !!

Trowa, il semble savoir qui il est alors... Vu qu'il a lancer des abeilles sur les soldats. Je comprend rien a cette histoire de chaine de suppression, mais bon... J'espere qu'il aura bientot des explications.

Me demande si Trowa va vraiment se faire arreter... Et si Duo va mourir comme un con, a cause de sa propre magie lol ! MDR !

Vivement l'arrivée de Heero !!

La suite !  
A plus !

Ouai ca tue hein, enfin bon c'est pas sa faute ! Pour la Chaîne de suppression ben c'est pas compliqué alors je crois que tu trouvera pas déduction, mais si tu trouva pas tu me le dit et je te le dirai

Manque de pot, Trowa est contre un dragon, et ça sa change tout !!!!!!

Voilà, gros bisousssssssssssssssss a toi !!!

florinoir

2004-12-15

4

Anonymous

Wow, ça devient de plus en plus zarbi!!  
C'est pas un reproche, j'atends la suite pour demeler tout ça!  
En tout cas leurs nouvelles personnalités sont bien marrantes, surtout Duo le mage cinglé et Trowa le pervers!!lol!

Ouaip, c'est vrai, mais bon je te rassure sa a un sens !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pour els personnalités ben en fait c'est pas le pire lol mais ca c'est dans longtemps ce ke je di lol !

Merci pour ta review !!!!!!

supervovo )

2004-12-16

4

Anonymous

kikou c remoi  
tu c ke je squate le cdi pr t'envoyé cet review, alors hein, merci ki?  
dc c parti!

" Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable " et commen! c tt simplemen impardonnable! t'a raison de culpabislisé moi ch'tit duo...

"arght ! Merde c'est pas un cauchemar !" mddr

"une chaîne de suppression " ? kebeuleukoiçaa? '

"il n'allait pas empêcher ses supérieurs à faire le ménage" juste pr signalé la ptte fote

a ben en fait ya plusieur pttes fote ( de frappe k'otre chose) dc j'te di pa tt, tu verra bien..

"Duo ferma sa porte, et commença à réfléchir : Bon, soyons un tant soit peu intelligent, il n'a pas pu s'enfuir, car Scythe le surveillé, ah non, ils sont pas dans la chambre… donc.  
-SCYTHE !"  
excellent! vas scythe! sov le ! t tro fort!! tu c ke je t'm gentil ptt dragonnounou d'amouurr!

"si…, je vais me faire tuer, pas grave, sa sera pas la première fois." mdrr lé tro fort ton duo, blassé kom c pa possible: un cadavre? ba kom d'hab, mourir? ba j'm'en remettrai.. lé excellent.

"la proie s'était arrêtée, figée, le jeune mage ne réalisa pas assez vite qu'il avait fait l'erreur monumentale de sous estimer son adversaire, " CLAAS! il n'a pa peur, il ne crain pas ses ennemi et va ts leur explosé la gueule: VASY TRO-CHAN!

wahou! ca devien carrémén gore (ah! carrémen ksi!) les entrailles de duo ki explose (et j'pari kil va prendre 2,3 potion et se sera kom si de rien été

"Trowa sourit, on pouvait tout de même se défendre dans un pré" c un sourir sadik ou de soulagement? (le detail ki tue don tlm se fou)

"Il ne put rein dire d'autre qu'il se reçut un éclair verdâtre en pleine poitrine" technikmen il n'a encore rien di (comen ca je chipote?)

"Et en plus il me matte encore. S'efforça de crier le mage" PTDR

j'adore troowa lé si stoike, si serein, si class! eske c une créature ki a un rapport avec la foré ou bien c juste kil oré été a l'abbri là ba? bon j'verrai bien.

ds les reponse o review:

vi t'a raison, cette suite m'a bcoup plu! (g meme ENCORE délaissé mes revion d'anglé ke je saV pa kil fallé aprendre le style indirect et ke g controle ds ...29min?? mouiin!)

joyeeux noel a toi nosi (si on s'voi dici la)  
tt plein de KDO, tt plein de delires avec ed itou itou itou!

bisous

Supervovo

Lol, attend je peux pas me permettre de tuer Trowa si t'es dans les parages !!!

Ben c'est le problème d'avoir un dragon

Mais personne ne comprend ma parole, enfin bon vous verrez ds le prochain chapitre

OUAI vive la ligue des dragons a mauvais caractère avec une tendance gentille dans l'âme

Pour Trowa t'emballe pas comme ça c'est pas une action héroïque !!

Rater !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ou la nul c'est grâce à la ligue des bons cœurs lol

C'est un sourire de contentement en ses capacités mdr

Non c'est juste une foret qui reflète un abris et donc un échappatoire pour notre trowa ptdr

Merccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssss

Valia dit SuperVava

2004-12-18

4

Signed

kikou!j'adore ta fic(vive Trowa,et Duo ossi mé jpréfère Wuufei). mé fé attention t'as encore fé plein dfote(honte à twa!)bin voila c super...ke dire de plus à partBAVEUh!

Pour les fautes on s'en fou lol, et wufei t'as de la chance parce ke j'ai prévu qu'il soit class.

merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	6. chapitre 6: Quand la sourie devient chat

**Sanctuaire**

**Chapitre 6 : quand la sourie devient chat.**

**Disclamer **: ben voilà ils sont pas encore a moi.

Note : rien a part bonne lecture

Les gonds de la lourde porte grincèrent, laissant se déverser la lumière rougeoyante d'une torche. Le jeune homme se leva et regarda avec un regard narquois son libérateur. Tous deux furent bien vite entourés par le petit cortège de devins. Duo fut rapidement congédié, et dut attendre pendant plus d'une heure dans le couloir. Dés que celle-ci fut achevée, le jeune mage n'en pouvait plus de jouer les serviteurs. Il prit la direction des cachots de basse classe. Telle une ombre il arpenta avec aisance les longs corridors de cris et de douleurs. Il descendit un large escalier et arriva enfin dans une grande pièce où étaient enchaînés des dizaines de prisonniers.

Il congédia les gardiens d'un geste, et se retourna vers sa nouvelle assistance. Enfin un peu d'occupation se dit-il. Il s'approcha d'une jeune fille au visage entaillé, sûrement l'œuvre d'un bourreau. Elle tremblait de peur, tous ses membres n'étaient plus qu'une confusion de spasmes. Il regarda avec plus d'attention le visage et remarqua qu'elle pouvait encore voir. Il s'éloigna d'elle, pour prendre la direction d'un petit bureau recouvert de papiers, il ouvrit un tiroir et en retira un petit coffret.

Amenez la dans une cellule. Ordonna-t-il aux soldats qui étaient caché misérablement dans l'ombre.

La fille hurla, se débattit avec courage mais que pouvait-elle faire contre deux brutes. Le mage regarda le spectacle avec un sourire vicieux, et suivit le cortège, cette fois-ci avec une réelle joie. Les deux gardes la projetèrent dans une cellule dégarnie. Rien ne la sauva du sol mouillé et froid. Ses habits s'imbibèrent rapidement de l'eau gelée. Duo était à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la prisonnière essayant de trouver un coin sec pour ne pas mourir de froid. A cette pensée il regarda le léger voile de fumée sortir de sa bouche, il ricana, c'était la température idéale. Son regard revint sur la jeune fille, elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin un peu moins exposé à l'eau, le souffle coupé. Il ressortit, prit un seau et le plongea langoureusement dans un bac. Il revint vers sa proie et lui versa délicatement le contenu sur les jambes puis sur la nuque sans dire mot. Il sentait au fond de lui le démon refaire surface, oui, il le sentait prendre peu a peu le contrôle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu du plaisir, refoulant ses défenses psychiques, il laissa l'esprit prendre son corps. Comme à chaque fois celui-ci pour le remercier lui laissait l'accès à tous ses sens. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang, et ses cheveux au blanc, ses veines firent peu à peu leur apparition sur son visage et son cou.

Il prit sans douceur la fille et l'accrocha au mur avec des pieux, par la seule force de ses mains. Les cris raisonnèrent dans tous les bas étages, et l'esprit de Duo se délectait de ses bruits si attrayant. Le sang coula lentement sur le mur de pierre devenant de plus en plus massif pour se perdre dans l'océan de déchets de la cellule. Azakiel, d'une voie sourde, dit :

Gardes, apportez-moi un rat.

Puis il regarda sa prisonnière, elle ne semblait pas comprendre, tant mieux il n'y aura que plus de délice.

Il lui arracha d'un geste brusque les lambeaux qui lui servaient d'habit, un autre cri retentit dans la pièce, mais cette fois-ci il était mêler à des pleurs. Il se glissa jusqu'à son visage et lui souffla :

Ne crois pas ce que te dis ta raison, se sera encore pire.

Et il s'esclaffa, mais le son n'était pas teinté de joie, mais plutôt de plaintes sourdes de milliers d'âmes en peine qui hurlaient leur douleur.

Le garde arriva finalement avec ce qu'il avait demandé. Azakiel le fixa dans les yeux, et y vit une peur pure. Il le gifla, provoquant en Duo une vague de plaisir. Le rat ne se débattit pas lorsque la main fine du mage se posa sur sa fourrure. Il le caressa doucement, presque fiévreusement, faisant luire une lueur malsaine dans le regard de l'animal. Il le rapprocha, tout en se délectant des cris de la fille. Puis il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la victime :

Je ne sais pas si tu connais les supplices du ventre. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. Et il se remit à rire de plus belle, laissant toute son euphorie s'évacuer.

Et soudain, une chose inconcevable se produisit, les crocs du rat s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la peau nacrée du jeune mage.

Le démon se rétracta immédiatement dans l'esprit de celui-ci, et redonna à son propriétaire la totalité du contrôle. Duo ne comprenant pas la réaction du démon resta un petit moment perplexe. Puis la douleur se fit sentir, le rat ne l'avait pas lâché.

AAAAAAAAAA ! saloperie de rat à la con !

Le mage mit toute sa force dans ses doigts et se délecta des crissements d'os et des gémissements d'agonie de la bête. Il jeta négligemment le cadavre de l'animal sur le sol et se retourna pour en demander un autre. Mais au lieu de voir des gardes en proie à la peur, il ne vit que l'éclat émeraude qui le fixait.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Tu devrais pas être avec tes boss sur le chemin du retour ! Tu vas me faire chier encore longtemps, parce que là j'avoue que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs à cause de toi !

Que voulais-tu faire à cette enfant ?

Quoi ! Il se retourna pour voir le corps sanguinolent de la jeune fille. Puis son attention revint sur le rat.

C'est toi qui m'as fait mordre ? Répliqua méchamment Duo.

Oui.

L'apprenti obscur faillit enfreindre la règle ultime de son ordre, ne pas tuer un autre mage. Il se mit à sermonner son tortionnaire, réemployant tout son répertoire d'injure.

Je suis de plus en plus déçu par ton école et par toi.

Va te faire.

Trowa se dirigea vers la victime de l'apprenti sans regarder ce dernier. Mais il n'avait pas anticiper la réaction de Duo qui se précipita vers la jeune fille, une main sur son cou.

Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, elle est la propriété de l'école.

Tu ne peux pas la tuer.

Tu crois ?

Duo dit un mot et sa main muta en griffe de dragon.

Ne dis jamais à un mage obscur qu'il ne peut pas tuer.

Il regarda avec un sourire narquois son interlocuteur et plongea dans la gorge fraîche les serres ébène, déchirant la chaire et les os. Trowa regarda la scène sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, trop choqué. Le silence revint quant le dernier gémissement mourut. Duo scruta son œuvre, ravi, et sortit de la cellule tout en retransformant sa main.

Tu es un monstre. Souffla doucement le devin, tandis qu'il caressait doucement la joue de la fille.

Merci.

L'apprenti sortit du quartier des tortures avec un sourire de victoire, il avait eut sa revanche.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de métal délimitant les cachots il se retourna pour voir un poing arriver droit sur lui. N'écoutant que ses réflexes il esquiva le coup sur la droite, mais étrangement avant même qu'il est pu faire son action, le poing avait anticipé le mouvement et s'écrasa contre la joue de Duo. Le mage s'effondra comme une poupée tellement que le coup était puissant et bien placé. Il leva le regard tout en passant sa main sur sa lèvre éclatée, et revit l'éclat émeraude sauf que cette fois ci il était d'un vert hypnotisant révélant que le devin utilisait ses pouvoirs.

je vois que n'aime pas perd…

Il ne put achever sa phrase que d'autres coups lui coupèrent la respiration. A présent il était à peu prés sur qu'il avait des côtes cassées. Duo ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, il fit un croc en jambe à son agresseur, mais celui-ci le para avec une aisance déconcertante. Alors le mage comprit la vraie puissance des devins, ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées et donc savoir ce qu'allait faire leur ennemi.

Tu es assez intelligent. Répliqua d'une voix grave Trowa avant de lui redonner un coup de pied dans la tête, la faisant ricocher contre les dalles des escaliers.

Duo était à moitié sonné, mais il eut le réflexe d'invoquer la puissance des ténèbres. Des éclairs violets frappèrent le devin avec une telle puissance qu'il fut projeté dans les escaliers. L'apprenti se releva difficilement et vit à son grand effroi le devin se réceptionner aisément contre un mur. La seule chose que put penser Duo fut la manipulation de destin avant que les marches se dérobèrent sous ses pieds. Il tomba dans le vide pendant une bonne dizaine de mètres entre les blocs de pierres. Puis dans un fracas assourdissant, il s'écrasa contre le sol entouré par une centaine de prisonniers terrifiés. Immédiatement trois gardes vinrent au secours de l'élève. Duo était immobilisé, sa colonne était brisée, une immense douleur lui lacérée le dos sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il se força pour regarder au-dessus de lui et vit le devin accroupit au bord du gouffre, affichant un regard dédaigneux.

Je ne perds jamais.

Puis le mage entendit une centaine de cliquetis. Les gardes se retournèrent et virent avec horreur les prisonniers les entourer, armés de leur chaînes.

Trowa se releva et sauta jusqu'à la lourde porte et sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

Suite…

Réponse aux reviews :

SuperVovo  
2005-01-07  
ch 5, signed

ENFIN LA SUITTEUUHH! YES!

j'ecri un peu tard, mé ca faisait longtps ke gt pa allé sur , en + les dernières foi ou j'y sui allé ct ds la section FB..voila gomensai! 

dc je li ..

lol pr le disclamer, sniff c dur noel sans un ptt Duo pr dormir o coin du feu...  
"La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité des plus déroutantes, les murs ébène arboraient de sombres reflets, donnant une impression d'illusion et de mystère"

oui c clair ke ce chap s'annonce minable, loll, ca a l'air super classe!

Povre Trowa, mé kel courage, il ne se plain meme pa kel homme! ce serai pa un mage du destin ou un truc kom ca? (j'essai de relier avec ske tu m'a vaguement di...refléchi)

"Duo était allongé sur son lit de satin, entouré d'une dizaine d'esclaves, et de son maître qui s'affairait à la survie de son élève"  
j'adore le contraste! ca va pa trop dur la vie

"Où il est ce connard ! Que je le crève une bonne fois pour toute !"  
j'adore Duo, tte en suptilité loll

trowa é trop fort! sans le dragon, il s'en serai sorti é aurai vaincu duo! (enfin c pa possible c toi ki écri...ZUT!)

j'adore ton Duo, lé tro excellent!

povve trowa, c bo kom tu décri sa souffrance (g mal pr lui loll)

"Pas trop mal." C clair, conci, magnifik (non j'décone, j'V pa m'répété, j'dirai juste c excellent!

"De toute façon, je vais mourir, alors que se soit toi ou un autre."  
TROWA illustration meme de "parlons peu, mé parlons bien", lé clas!

"je vais te faire souffrir, toutes les nuits tu vas crier et me supplier de t'achever, et moi je panserai tes blessures pour les rouvrir le lendemain…" Kel sadik! (ce serai pa trowa la vivtime, je trouverai ca trè classe)

"je te ferai remarquer que je suis du même rang que toi."  
J'T KC! vive tro-chan!

"Le mage obscur resta silencieux un court instant avant de sortir son vocabulaire d'injures. Il sortit encore plus énervé qu'à son entré.

Je vais le trucider, je vais lui découper les doigts, les lui faire bouffer…."  
mdr

TREIZZE! OUAIS J'ladorre!

ouais vas-y sauve Trowa! (je sens ke je V encore plus l'aimé )

"Pourtant vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour le mien !"

OH! Put! CA VA CHI! VAS Y 13! GOGOOGOGO!

KWA! mé ta pa l'droit de t'arreté là!  
c pa jusste michant!

enfin bon la suite tt de suiteuuhh!

"Iria : o oui prend moi grand fou !"  
E.D.R.E.T.D.B.L.M! (Ecroulé de Rire En train de bouffé la mokette)  
ben mdrr ne suffisai pa

pr les reviews: EFFECTIVEMEN TU NA ABSOLUMEN PA INTERER A TUER TROWA PR TA PROPORE SURVI PERSONNELLE (et vive les pléonasme )

moi, moi moi! g compri pr la chaine de suppression! (commen ca c dla triche ke c toi ki ma tt di?)

voila

a demain jespere

Loredana (mé non c moi Supervovo ;-) (je c j'menfonce, fo kjarret les blagues pouri )

Florinoir  
2005-01-04  
ch 5, signed

MDR, Trowa qui casse Duo!Et Duo qui s'agenouille devant Treize!

Je fais une répose commune par ce ke la je dois aller a la fac et sa urge, donc merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bocouppppppppppppppppppppp avous deux ke j'aime très fort et tout et tout, je sais c'est pas sérieux, mais la je suis a la bourre et comme j'y penserai pas se soir ! bisousssssss et merciiiiiii


	7. chapitre 7: les devins ne sont que venin

Sanctuaire

Disclamer : nannnnnnnnn les persos sont toujours pas a moi c'est fou mais c'est vrai je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque !

**Notes : il est affreux ce chapitre ! ya pas de délire juste du sérieux ça devait être écrit, parce que l'épisode de FMA était affreux ça doit être pour ça !**

Le petit groupe était à présent encerclé par une centaine de prisonniers fous de rage. Duo était fermement cloué au sol, et les quatre soldats avaient dégainé leurs épées, prêts à contenir une charge. La situation s'annonçait critique, la douleur se faisait trop ressentir pour faire un quelconque sort ou invocation, et les soldats n'étaient pas assez pour espérer vaincre ces bouseux. Puis vint la cloche d'alarme, retentissant à travers les étages. L'apprenti savait pertinemment que les renforts arriveraient trop tard, il ferma les yeux et attendit les coups.

Dans un hurlement de vengeance les prisonniers chargèrent les maigres défenses. Les soldats en égorgèrent plusieurs avant de tomber sous les coups des chaînes. Une épée plongea dans le ventre de Duo lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Une clameur sourde se fit entendre « mort aux bourreaux », la vengeance allait avoir lieu.

Mais soudainement, trois corps furent projetés contre les puissants murs de pierre. Deathscythe était hors d'elle, elle hurla de rage provoquant la terreur des attaquants. Les yeux injectés de sang, elle se jeta sur les plus proches, déchirant bras, jambes, éventrant, blessant, mutilant affreusement. Rien ne pouvait arrêter cette rage sanguinaire, les murs étaient couverts de sang, des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol carmin, et la pièce était emplie des hurlements des blessés. Le dragon se retourna vers son maître lorsqu'il vit les premiers gardes empaler les impudents. Elle regarda avec attention la blessure de son protégé, la plaie était profonde. Pourtant Deathscythe s'envola et disparut dans l'obscurité, alors que les mages obscurs affluaient en direction de son ami.

Une dizaine de cavaliers chevauchaient à travers les champs de blé, ignorant complètement la route. Leur cadence était assez rapide, et le bruit des sabots se faisait sourd en s'enfonçant dans la terre labourée. Un éclat de voix se fit entendre, le premier cavalier criait sur son second qui baissait la tête en signe de soumission.

Tu est devenu complètement fou ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Maître, je suis désolé, mais il torturait une jeune fille…

Et que croyais-tu ? Ce sont des assassins, des cloportes ! Ils tuent, mutilent, mais l'empereur ferme les yeux, nous ne pouvons rien y faire ! Qui te crois-tu pour changer l'équilibre de ce monde ?

Je suis désolé mon maître.

Tu seras sévèrement puni !

Treize ne reprit plus la parole, essayant de contenir l'envie de frapper son élève. A cause de ce dernier, le peu de rapport qui existaient entre les deux écoles était condamné. De plus, sachant le comportement des dirigeants obscurs, les représailles allaient être disproportionnées.

A cette pensée, Treize donna un coup de talon à sa monture, la mettant au galop, bientôt suivie par le reste des chevaux. Cette fois-ci, les paysans qui regardaient les cavaliers conclurent rapidement que le groupe essayait de fuir à tout prix les terres de l'école obscure. Un épais nuage de fumé se formait derrière leur passage. Ils gardèrent cette cadence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis une fois la colline passée, le haut devin remit un rythme plus supportable pour leurs chevaux. Trowa se rapprocha de son supérieur et dit d'une voix stressée :

Maître je crois que nous devrions continuer au galop.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, le mage que j'ai tué avait un…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un dragon noir se posa devant eux, les lèvres retroussées montrant de monstrueuses canines, les ailes écartées. A cette vision, les chevaux hennirent et se cabrèrent, désarçonnant les cavaliers qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Trowa se releva rapidement, essayant d'analyser la situation : devant lui se tenait un dragon, un jeune dragon, un jeune dragon énervé, non fou de rage et contre celui-ci dix devins, dont lui et le plus puissant de sa caste : Ils étaient perdus.

Deathscythe avançait lentement d'un pas lourd, chaque écaille de son corps dressé, formant ainsi une forêt de dards empoisonnés. Treize ne perdit pas son sang froid et sortit une dague argentée de son long manteau. Le reste des devins se mit en ligne prêt à intervenir, seul les gouttes de sueur les trahissaient. Le haut devin d'un geste négligé fit tomber son manteau brodé d'or sur le sol, et défit sa robe cérémonielle qui rejoignit le reste de son habit. A présent, Treize ne portait qu'un unique pantalon de soie, dévoilant une imposante musculature, mais gardant une certaine finesse à cause de ses longues jambes et ses doigts de fées. Le pantalon lui moulait parfaitement ses muscles tendus, ce qui ne rata pas d'attirer l'attention de deux émeraudes, juste une seconde, mais le regard avait été lancé.

L'homme se mit en position de combat, calant ses jambes pour avoir une bonne prise et plaçant sa dague à la hauteur de son visage. Le dragon, analysait lui aussi son adversaire, cherchant son flanc découvert, mais la position dans laquelle était le devin permettait la protection de tous ses points vitaux. Le silence rongea les nerfs des jeunes devins, dévoilant de légers tremblements, ils savaient que si leur maître mourait, personne n'en réchapperait. L'attaque fut portée par Treize qui se propulsa dans les airs, mettant au dépourvu le dragon durant une seconde. Dans une forte bourrasque de poussière la créature sauta à l'aide de ses puissantes ailes. Les deux ennemis restèrent à la même hauteur durant un bref instant, les élèves ne purent que voir un éclat argenté heurté le fort poitrail. Chacun atterri avec grâce, le dragon était blessé, une long filé de sang verdâtre coulait entre les milliers d'écailles. Treize quant à lui avait une main lacérée par le contact de la carapace de ce dernier. Un seul mot ne put que sortir de la bouche du devin :

merde…

Il sentait le poison se répandre dans son corps. Arrachant un cri de rage, il réattaqua le monstre avec une telle vitesse que le dragon eut du mal à l'éviter. Mais sa contre attaque ne se fit pas attendre, une pluie de coups de queue s'abattit sur le haut devin se roulant rapidement par terre afin d'éviter la pointe empoisonnée. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre, et le nuage de fumée dévoila une scène épique digne des légendes, Treize, empalé au sol par le dard du dragon, lança sa dague droit vers le cœur de la créature qui s'effondra peu de temps après, dans un immense vacarme.

Trowa et les autres coururent vers leur maître, et avec une immense précaution essayèrent d'enlever le dard empoisonné, mais rien ne pouvait y faire, dés qu'ils le bougèrent, la chair du devin était un peu plus lacérée. Déjà les jeunes hommes étaient en cercle les larmes aux yeux. Trowa quant à lui était à l'écart, les yeux rivés vers la sacoche de son supérieur, il chercha un court instant avant d'en ressortir une pierre bleue. Treize ignorant la douleur, regardait avec une certaine joie son élève, qui gardait un sang froid remarquable, et une réflexion étonnante.

Le jeune homme revint et ordonna aux autres de se pousser, puis notant le regard consentant de son maître, il commença à tracer un pentacle ayant pour centre la pierre bleue. Après une courte incantation, une lumière aveuglante sortit du pentacle et forma une colonne d'énergie se perdant dans le ciel. Le flux d'énergie était tellement important que deux de ses camarades tombèrent dans les paumes. Trowa après une seconde d'hésitation pointa du doigt son supérieur, qui fut bientôt engloutit dans la colonne de Tardik. Le corps disparut avec le conduit lumineux dans une pluie argentée.

Une seconde plus tard, Trowa ordonna de rattraper les chevaux ce que firent sans rechigner les autres élèves. Il s'avança prudemment vers la créature agonisante, faisant bien attention aux écailles et à la queue libérée. La respiration de la créature était saccadée, et l'acide qui lui servait de sang se répandait autour d'elle. Voyant que le dragon était mortellement touché, il se permit de faire un pas de plus, jamais il n'avait pensé que son maître était aussi puissant. Transpercer une armure dragonnique était presque impossible, même avec une dague du destin. Il était réellement impressionné par l'exploit qu'avait réalisé son supérieur, cela fera un monstre en moins sur cette terre. Il se rapprocha encore et s'accroupit au niveau de la gueule du dragon. Les yeux brillants de la créature le dévisageait sans aucune haine, ni colère, ni peur, il le fixait juste, acceptant son sort. Trowa se releva en silence, et dit d'une voix neutre :

Chaque dragon mort apportera un nouvel œil sur le monde.

Le dernier mot achevé, le jeune homme sortit sa dague et précautionneusement retira l'œil doré, sectionnant le cordon oculaire. Seul un long mugissement se fit entendre, relevant la peine de la dragonne, recouvert par le galop d'une dizaine de chevaux.

A suivre

Je suis toute choquée de ce que je viens d'écrire ! C'est affreux !

Envoyait moi des reviews pour m'engueuler ! Je suis impardonnable !

Réponse aux reviews :

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell  
2005-04-05  
ch 6, signed

cool j'adore! est ce que trowa vas venir le chercher et le ramener avec lui? est ce que c'est un T/D? bon a la suite

Alors je vous previens que ce n'est pas prévu que cela le devienne, c'est impossible vu ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ! dommage, mais la je suis encore toute retournée de ce que je viens de faire a un de mes perso préféré Deathscythe ! forgive me !

Et merci encore pour ta review.

Florinoir  
2005-03-16  
ch 6, signed

Vouais! Tro-wa! Tro-wa! Tro-wa!  
/Duo/ Et après tu dit que tu me détèste pas!  
Mwehehehehehehe! Avoue que dans cette fic t'es un vrai connard!  
/Duo/ C'est ma nature! J'y peux rien!  
M'en fout! Le supplice du rat, c'est inhumain(ouais je sais, c'en est pa un à la base)! Nazi, va!  
/Trowa/ V!(en clair, Winner!)  
/Quatre/ Oh, tu as appris à m'appeler par le langage des signes? C'est chou!  
Bref! Nyark, morfle Dudulle(fille qui s'est toujours pas remise de Smile, lol)  
Bon courage pour la suite!

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! donc la voilà et dudulle s'en prend encore plein la gueule et tout, et trowa et encore classe et tout, mais bon maintenant tu ne peux plus dire que c'est n'est pas un enfoiré, parce que la moi je sais pas mais c'est encore pire que pour le coup de la fille.

Et encore mercimerci et toutoutoutotutoutouttoutout gros bisous !

SuperVovo  
2005-03-15  
ch 6, signed

OUAIS! UN CHAP RIEN KE POUR MOI! kommen ca yen a plein d'otre d fan de Trowa? a bon? noon? C MON MIEN D'ABORD! Bon d'acc j'accepte de partagé si vou m'l'abimé pa (bande de ptts pervers;-), comment pourai-je gardé egoistement une tel tresor de perfection?

mé c un gro sadik duo!  
chevx blanc c class, trè raistlinien je trouve ;-)

clas(devine ou j'en sui) s!  
pr "il ne vit que l'éclat émeraude qui le fixait."

j'adore le "Ne dis jamais à un mage obscur qu'il ne peut pas tuer." c trè vampirikoclassticien;-)

"Tu es un monstre. Souffla doucement le devin, tandis qu'il caressait doucement la joue de la fille.

Merci"

c boo ! (trowa)  
é en meme tps c diabolik! niark niark!(duo)

oua kom il é tro fort trowa! vive lui! (t'a du te forcé pr le faire vaincre duo)

oua c kom ds get backers! (comen ca j'sui obnibilé)  
ya un mechant ki li ds les penC, é on peu rien contre lui, parskil anticipe tt...enfin bref

"Je ne perds jamais." ben evidement VIVE TROWA! classeuhh

"Trowa se releva et sauta jusqu'à la lourde porte et sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la forteresse."  
mé keskil é claseuh!  
bave, en pplus il souriit!  
blavitude(attitude de bave ou bave pr cause de classitude)"

méeuh, c frustran, jte fé d review super longue é tu repond a peine, sniff

bon tampi, continu!

encore tu trowa tro classe é du duo sadik on s'en lasse pa

supervovo

Ben la preuve vous êtes deux a avoir le béguin pour le mystérieux ! je sais pas comment vous faîtes mais bon faut bine de la variété sinon je vous dis pas comment serait duo à la fin de la journée !

Sinon sur trowa ben ta vu il est comme tu veux la non

Et dans ce chapitre on le voit lui aussi avec son mauvais côté, la haine des dragons ! alors que c'est elle qui l'a sauvé, c'est un salopppp encore pire que duo je trouve !

Mais comme je suis l'auteur, je vais venger cet affront !

Et merci encore pour ta fidélité : bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	8. Chaptitre 8: le fils de la mort

Sanctuaire

Disclamer : nannnnnnnnn les persos sont toujours pas a moi c'est fou mais c'est vrai je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque !

**Notes : ce chapitre est assez triste, non il est pire que triste j'en ai même pleurer en l'écrivant, donc kan vous arrivez dans une clairière il faudrait mettre la chanson I can't live whitout you, voilà bonne lecture. **

Après plus de trois heures de convalescent, les mages obscurs réussirent à stabiliser l'état de leur élève. Mais les séquelles étaient encore présentes, et il faudrait plus de trois semaines pour que la colonne vertébrale soit tout à fait reconstituée.

Duo se réveilla dans un cri de douleur, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang, les larmes coulaient sur son doux visage. Son maître lui prit immédiatement la main pour lui indiquer qu'il était vivant, serrant de toutes ses forces les doigts fins. Le jeune apprenti réagit à ce geste, il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps sur la douleur qui l'envahissait, mais rien n'y faisait, son dos, sa tête étaient en feu, ne lui permettant pas de se concentrer. Son maître congédia tous ses assistants et revint au chevet de son acolyte. Il le regarda un moment lutter contre la mort, leur maîtresse. Puis il sortit de la pièce sombre, soufflant une prière à l'empereur.

Duo essayait désespérément d'éloigner sa peur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors dans un dernier effort il baissa la totalité de ses barrières psychiques, afin de laisser le démon soigner son corps. Une aura violacée l'entoura, reprenant sa forme démoniaque. Les flambeaux s'animèrent, dévoilant une pièce dénudée de mobilier. Le démon réussit difficilement à faire glisser ses jambes en dehors du lit, et il s'écroula lorsqu'il essaya de se lever. Le corps de son mortel avait souffert. Il hurla, et comme il l'espérait, une dizaine de gardes et d'esclaves se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Après une minute, plus un être vivant ne se trouvait dans la salle, le sang inondant les dalles rappeuses et sombres. Il sentait la force revenir dans ses muscles, lui laissant assez de force pour régénérer la totalité de ses blessures. Malgré son pouvoir démoniaque, il ne réussit pas à soigner complètement la colonne vertébrale, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Il se leva et redonna le contrôle à l'âme de son mortel. Duo retrouva peu à peu les sensations de son corps, puis ses mouvements. Ses gestes étaient engourdis, et un mal de crâne se déchaînait dans sa tête. Son regard se posa sur ses victimes, toutes égorgées, déversant le liquide dont son immortel avait temps besoin pour se reconstituer. Pourtant une chose lui échappait, pourquoi lui avoir redonner le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il avait baissé toutes ses défenses. Il éloigna bien vite ce problème existentiel de sa tête, la seule chose qu'il désirait pour le moment c'était un bon bain et un bon lit. Poussant la lourde porte de métal, il se retrouva dans un couloir long de plusieurs centaines de mètres, il maugréa :

Merde… je suis au sous-sol…. Six étages à monter, quelle poisse.

C'est dans une lutte sans merci qu'il commença l'ascension vers sa chambre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il dut admettre qu'il n'était pas encore en état pour continuer. Il s'assit lourdement sur les marches de granit, échappant un petit rictus de douleur. Ses mains tremblaient et son corps était en sueur, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour qu'aussitôt une suite de serviteurs se précipite à son secours. Pourtant, il ne fit rien, il se devait pour lui et l'honneur de sa famille d'arriver à ses faims, seul. Deux élèves passèrent à côté de lui feintant de ne pas le voir, le regard braquait contre un point invisible et le visage hautain. Duo ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, de toute façon les rapports entre élèves étaient presque inexistants. D'un revers de main il fit disparaître un filée d'eau salée glissant le long de sa tempe, même ce mouvement relevait de l'exploit. Il se releva comprenant que s'il ne bougeait pas, ses muscles ne pourraient plus le porter. Mais c'était trop pour les maigres réserves d'énergie qui lui restaient, il s'écroula trébuchant sur les marches. La pierre froide frappa sans pitié la colonne du jeune apprenti, lui lacérant totalement le dos. Sa course se termina sur les dalles d'un couloir, ou Duo fut stopper par un mur. Le seul geste qu'il put faire fut de se mettre en boule tel un chien battu. Sa longue chevelure se répandait autour du corps blessé reflétant la lumière des torches. C'était la première fois que le jeune mage était confronté à sa maîtresse. La première fois qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Le sang se déversait à travers ses dents chutant sur le sol. Et pourtant personne, pas même un esclave se déplaça pour secourir le blessé. Seule la mort rodait dans le long du corridor, s'agenouillant vers son protégé, et son enfant. Puis tout devint noir, changeant de forme les parois des murs devinrent ébènes, la pierre se brisa laissant place au vide et à l'oubli. Uniquement Duo restait, éclairé par un rayon de lune voilé. La douleur se volatilisa, et le jeune homme se sentit flotté comme attiré par une force mystérieuse. C'est à cet instant qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

L'horizon avait pris une teinte rougeâtre, des milliers de cadavres déambulaient à travers des ruines encore fumantes. Aucun souffle ne pouvait atteindre la peau laiteuse du jeune apprenti, ni aucune odeur. Pourtant l'air était presque irrespirable, et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Duo ne pouvait pas se mouvoir et encore moi fermer les yeux, il était simple témoin. Puis tout revint noir et vague pour se remodeler en une vaste pièce.

Devant lui se dressait un trône de marbre noir, posé sur une colonnade d'escaliers et d'estrades. Un tapis pourpre prenait source aux pieds de l'édifice pour continuer sa course jusqu'à ceux du jeune mage. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient sur les ténèbres et des centaines de chandeliers brillaient d'une lumière désarmante de désespoir. Sortant de l'obscurité des centaines de formes se matérialisèrent autour de lui. Quelques instants suffirent pour laisser apparaître des milliers soldats aux armures ébène, bien plus grands que lui, possédant chacune une grande cape émeraude. Tous s'agenouillèrent en un mouvement commun, et comme entendant leur appel, une silhouette se détacha du trône. Duo faillit défaillir lorsqu'il reconnut, une créature aux ailes agate, portant avec une grâce indescriptible une robe violine brodée de symboles ésotériques. Son regard pénétrant se posa sur le jeune mortel. Et dit d'une voix puissante et autoritaire :

- Duo Maxwell, mortel parmi les mortels, tu deviendras mort et désolation sur la terre qui t'a enfanté. Devenant ainsi simulacre divin de notre maîtresse. Ton sacre de héraut divin te vaudra la terrible malédiction de Shinigami, mais tu auras ta place parmi le panthéon, devenant mon semblable. Acceptes-tu ?

Les paroles de l'archange de la mort résonnèrent à l'infini dans la pièce colossale. Malgré un tremblement violent, Duo répondit d'une voie faible :

Ô puissant messager de notre maîtresse immortelle, je ne peux que refuser votre proposition.

L'être divin fronça les sourcils, contrarié par une telle réponse.

Oserais-tu contredire les choix de la mort ? Tu es l'élu, ta lignée n'a été conçue que dans ce but.

Duo s'agenouilla la tête baissée, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard perçant de l'archange.

Je suis désolé…, mais je ne peux pas accepter une telle charge, la malédiction est bien trop lourde, je ne pourrais jamais….

En un souffle le dieu se trouva devant lui, provoquant un frisson de malaise chez l'humain.

Suis-moi.

Le jeune mage n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus impressionnante, car en son centre s'étendait un lac d'argent. L'archange déploya ses ailes, offrant à son invité une vision féerique :

C'est en ce lac que tu découvriras ton destin, ton présent et ton passé.

Duo, presque hypnotisé par l'apparition de ces ailes immaculées, obéit sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte. Il s'approcha de la surface paisible du lac argenté, aucun reflet ne lui fit face, ce qui choqua au plus haut point le jeune mage. Il se retourna en direction de son protecteur. Celui-ci d'un geste lui intima de reprendre sa contemplation, ce que fit immédiatement Duo, incapable de désobéir au demi-dieu.

Les eaux paisibles changèrent, commencèrent à vibrer, à se mouvoir dans le vide. Des milliards de perles liquides s'élevèrent au-dessus de la surface, tournoyant autour de lui. Puis s'écrasèrent lourdement sur les dalles sombres. Duo allait demander des explications quand soudain, un tentacule lui agrippa la jambe, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune garçon tout en tombant sur le flanc essaya de s'accrocher aux fentes séparant les grandes pierres qui formaient le sol, mais il n'eut pas le temps, ni la force pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il se retrouva déjà dans l'eau glacée, toujours tiré par le monstre. Il regarda avec désespoir la surface qui devenait peu à peu obscurité. La décente continua, et les dernières bulles d'airs s'échappèrent de la bouche de l'humain. Alors qu'il sentait l'eau s'engouffrer abondamment dans ses poumons, il se retrouva dans une clairière berçait par un doux soleil. Puis il sentit le vent, la douce chaleur de l'astre, il entendit les murmures et les cris. La clairière déserte fut soudainement remplie de paysans, fourches en mains. Duo les regarda un long moment, complètement éberlué. Puis il remarqua une silhouette familière… Deathscythe. Elle était à terre repoussant faiblement ses oppresseurs. Elle était blessée. Le mage courut jusqu'à elle poussant fébrilement les badauds. Puis il se stoppa, devant lui se tenait une vision d'horreur. La dragonne était à moitié éventrée, borgne, luttant avec rage et désespoir contre les gueux qui essayaient de l'achever. Les larmes s'écoulèrent, et la colère s'empara de Duo, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son dragon, personne !

Espèce de chiens ! Bâtards ! Je vais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez osé faire !

Au moment ou il invoqua la puissance de la mort, il se rendit compte qu'aucun flux magique ne traversait cette clairière, le laissant complètement démuni face à cette foule en colère. Mais il n'était pas un Maxwell pour rien, même s'il ne possédait pas ses pouvoirs il pouvait encore se battre et les dépecer de ces propres mains. Il s'élança à toute allure sur les assaillants, arrachant de force une faux à un paysan. Il la fit tournoyer, effectuant un double saut, elle trancha sauvagement deux corps qui tombèrent inertes. Mais déjà, il bloqua son arme pour parer un coup de fourche. Il pivota brutalement désarmant le propriétaire de l'arme, puis lui trancha la gorge, juste assez pour qu'il puisse agoniser jusqu'à la fin du combat. Trois coups lui furent porté, lacérant son dos et ses jambes. Duo sentant son énergie s'écouler hors de son corps, se força à ne pas crier. Mais jamais il ne faiblirait pas, jamais ! Il hurla de rage tout en déchiquetant ses adversaires de moins en moins pressé de le combattre. Le combat s'éternisa, les paysans jouant sur leur rapidité essayaient de contourner la faux meurtrière du mage. Duo savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait vaincre en de pareilles circonstances. Il s'effondra sur l'herbe fraîche, il était heureux d'avoir combattu pour protéger son amie. Les gueux se précipitèrent sur lui, et au moment ou le coup mortel arriva, tous les paysans furent catapultés en arrière, les yeux retournés et hurlant de douleur. Tous périrent dans d'atroces convulsions, bavant, essayant de ramper pour échapper au nouvel arrivant. Duo sentit ses blessures se refermer, et ses forces revenir. Après un court instant d'instabilité, il se redressa pour voir l'archange noir le fixer avec une extrême froideur.

Heu… merci… heu….

Il est temps que je parte, le reste ne me concerne plus.

L'archange était d'une taille titanesque, faisant plus de 12 ou 13 mètres de haut, mais on regard n'avait pas changé. Toute la végétation était en train de mourir et le ciel de s'assombrir. Il se retourna vers le jeune garçon, et dit d'une voix plus douce :

Je me nomme Thanatos, premier gardien des morts. Ton destin se choisit ici et aujourd'hui. Si tu m'appelles, tu deviendras Shinigami le véritable. Si tu préfères rester humain part en direction du Nord, ton école est à quelques lieues.

Un tourbillon d'énergie maudite se referma sur lui, le faisant disparaître du monde mortel. Duo ne comprit pas toute la teneur des ces paroles, mais il restait encore abasourdit par la puissance de son maître. Puis il revint à la réalité, Scythe gisait au milieu d'une mer de sang verdâtre. Duo se jeta sur elle, enserrant son cou. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et des tremblements le parcoururent se transformant rapidement en spasmes violents.

NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Non c'est pas possible pas toi, NONNNN ! je t'en pris Scythes ne meurs pas ! Me laissa pas seul ! …. NON !NON ! je veux pas !

La dragonne posa doucement sa tête sur le dos de son ami, essayant de le rassurer. Mais Duo ne s'arrêta pas resserrant ses bras tremblant autour du puissant cou, et hurlant son désarroi. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son dragon aller mourir.

C'est une mauvaise blague ! C'est pas marrant Scythes ! Moi qui me fait du soucis pour toi, c'est pas drôle !

La dragonne entoura son maître de sa queue évitant précautionneusement de ne pas le blesser, l'entourant ainsi de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Le jeune garçon était rongé par les larmes, et son visage se griffait contre les écailles.

NON ! NON ! NON ! C'est… C'est NONNNNNNN ! Je ne peux pas scythes ! Ne me laisse pas ! Pas toi, pas toi !

La dragonne caressa tendrement le dos de son protégé, puis lui intima de baisser ses barrières psychiques. Duo les retira complètement, se faisant submerger par des milliers de visions. Puis ce fut celle d'un nouveau-né qui se forgea dans les parois de son âme. Il dégagea sa tête et s'écria :

T'es maman ?

La dragonne fit un signe d'approbation, tout en lâchant son ami. Duo se précipita vers son ventre, complètement bouleversé. Il passa les mains dans la chaire mise à nu, pour en sortir un œuf. Ho il n'était pas plus gros qu'un bras mais assez pour être encore en vie. Le jeune mage se précipita vers son dragon fou de joie. Mais croisant le regard peiné de celui-ci, il baissa les yeux et souffla, tout en recommençant à sangloter :

Je pourrais être le papa si tu veux, je veillerai sur lui, et, et je le protègerai… Ou je pourrais chercher son vrai père si tu veux… je sais pas….

Aucune réponse ne s'installa dans son esprit, il releva vivement la tête pour voir son amie verser une larme, lui ordonnant de venir jusqu'à elle, une fois à sa portée, elle l'entoura une nouvelle fois de sa queue le poussant vers son poitrail meurtri. C'est à ce moment que Duo vit que l'œuf était brisé, une légère fissure serpentait le coté droit de la coque. Le jeune garçon explosa en larmes, c'était trop pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'il allait dire des mots réconfortants pour Scythes, il sentit son amie s'affaisser. Il rampa à travers le sang pour poser la tête de la dragonne sur ces genoux, la caressant doucement. Une douce chaleur envahit ses pensées, un sentiment d'amour sincère s'inscrivit au plus profond de son âme, celui d'un dragon envers un humain. Puis tout redevint désespoir et peine, l'œil doré perdit de sa splendeur, pleurant silencieusement la perte de son enfant. Duo sécha une à une les perles de cristal. Puis dans un dernier geste d'amour envers elle, il chanta une douce mélodie. L'ultime souffle de vie mourut dans un gémissement de douleur. En réponse tragique, le jeune garçon hurla de toutes ses forces, frappant désespérément le sol et balançant doucement la tête de son dragon imitant une mère berçant son enfant.

Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, Duo se leva riant comme un dément. La foudre frappa.

Alors c'est ça ? c'est ça mon destin ? C'est çaaaaaaaaa ? Je vous hais ! je vous HAIS !

Il regarda le ciel et murmura tout en regardant pour une dernière fois son dragon et son enfant :

Thanatos…. J'embrasse mon destin.

A suivre… TT

C'est horrible je sais ! mais s'il vous plait dites-moi votre avis, parce qu'il me faut du courage pour continuer TT, j'y arriverais pas toute seuleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Réponse aux reviews :

noeru 7, anon.

mais c'est quoi cke tu viens decrire c'est de a pure torture sans pitie que va devenir duo sans deathscythe?  
tu as raison tu es impardonnable enfin pour le moment on verra bien au chapitre suivant comment tu te rattraperasmais je te souhaite bon courage parce que ca va te demander pas mal de jonglage pour arriver a te sortir de la mauvaise passe dans laqueele tu viens de te fourree.  
Mais ne tinquiete pas trop quans meme ton histoire est super  
gros bisous

Ouai je saissssssssssssssssss bouh je suis désolé ! Et en plus la c'est encore pire dslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll je suis même sadique envers moi même c'est affreux

Je suis impardonnable je saissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! et non je ne me rattrape pas je m'enfonceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! dsllllll

Bon en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant….. dsldsldsldsldsldsl, je sais je me fais du mal.

Florinoir  
2005-04-21  
ch 7, signed

Ouin! Il a tué la dragonne! J'l'aimais bien, la dragonne! Et pis si toi aussi pourquoi tu l'as tué!  
/Duo/ Ouin! Ma Deathscyte!  
/Trowa/... Rôh ça va! C'est elle qu'a commencé!  
Mine de rien, c'est un sacré obsédé le Tro! Même face à la mort, il mate, mdr!  
Bon courage pour la suite, missante qu'a tué la dragonneuh!  
/Duo/Flo/ OUIN!

Mais moi aussi je l'aimais bien c'est ca le pire dans l'histoire ! ben parce que ca fait aprti du scenario.

Ouai c'est un pur obsédé, merciiiiiiii et je sais que je suis messante mais sinon yaura d'histoire comprend moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tenez des mouchoirs

SuperVovo  
2005-04-22  
ch 7, signed

enfin je li ta fic (g deu jour de retar, c affreu (kom FMA, c affreu, tt é affreu!))

deathscythe! tjs là o bon moment, heureusmen kel é là

KI OSE ENGUEULER MON TROWA! Il aV tt a fé raison d'abord!  
remark il a l'air classe! enfin c normal c treize, la classe koi!

trowa a fé une chtite boulette je croi...

la scene de comba é carrémen class!  
bav  
super 13 é super mort! (mé le dragon ossi dc ca va)

"regardait avec une certaine joie son élève, qui gardait un sang froid remarquable, et une réflexion étonnante."   
ga la claseeuh BAVEU

kil é tro foreuuhh!

é Treize é génial ossi! VIVE LES DEVINS!  
BRAVO CT TROO BIEN!

la suiteeuhh!

j'V pa t'engueulé d'avoir fé un chef d'oeuvre empli de magnifiscence trowaienne

trowa un salo? le dragon l'a soV? a oui p-ê...mé c jamai kun animal (j'V me faire tué! pa tapé pa tapé), alors ke treize c le chef de l'ordre qd meme

Commen ca tu va venger cet affron?  
NION  
o nom de notre amitié ne fé rien a trowa! pity!

Supervovo

Ouai elle est un bon gardien, et puis c'est un dragon kan même.

Tu devines pas qui pourrait l'engueuler, et ben ouai il est class, c'est normal koi

Une petite , non moi je dirais qu'elle est un peu grosse , mais bon comme tu dis tout ce que fait trowa est trop class donc ca se compense.

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii et cela ne pouvait qu'etre class avec un dragon vs un treize.

Et ben oui kan même fort mais pas au point de niker un dragon sans souffrir un minimum

J'etais sur que t'allais réagire a cette phrase, elle est pour toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A les devins c'est la class ouai, mais bon tous vont etre class donc ca va

Bon voilà la suite, trowa n'est plus la comme tu le voir et ma vengeance prend forme niarkniark !

Lossrian  
2005-05-18  
ch 7, signed

drole dhistoire :)  
on va voir les autre ou c juste une histoire  
sur eux?  
jai hate de voir la suite

Drole moi histoire ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, mais c'est kelle est super longue c'est pour ca

Vivivivivi on va voir els autres même a partir du prochain chapitre.

Bisous et merci

Yami-Rose Aka  
2005-06-08  
ch 7, signed

Pourquoi prendre un oeil au dragon ?

Je sens que Duo, si il s'en sort, va etre furieux de la mort de son dragon...

La suite.   
a plus.

Ahahahhahah très bonne kestion, non c'est juste qu'un œil de dragon est un artefact très puissant, c'est pour ca

Ben tu a sa réaction en direct et en live la chance mdr

Bisous a toi aussi et mer ci a tousssssssssssssss pour vos encouragements et vos interrogation qui prouve que vous intéresser a l'histoire


	9. Chapter 9: le fil du destin

Sanctuaire

Diclamer : pas a moi pas pour moi, mais je vais y arriver un jour, oui, un jour je serais propriétaire de Bandaï !

Note : coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu dsl pour tout ce temps d'absence mais je n'étais vraiment pas motivée, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

L'école de Predentia, havre de toutes les magies bénéfiques restait immortellement perchée sur les hauts monts. Malgré l'altitude, les différentes magies avaient réussi à créer un écosystème agréable et tempéré. Contrairement au reste des grandes branches magiques, le Bien n'avait pas besoin d'un grand territoire pour conserver son prestige et sa puissance. Le soutien de l'empereur qui était avant sa nomination par les archanges, le maître de ce flux, donnait à l'ordre une place privilégiée. Le Bien régnait donc sur tout l'Empire, et personne ne pouvait rien y changer.

La grande cascade était le lieu de prédilection pour un bain revivifiant, et le jeune homme venait à cet endroit tous les matins. Sauf que ce matin, une chose clochait. En effet ce matin là, l'adolescent se sentait observé et malgré bon nombre de coup d'œil à la dérobé, il n'arrivait pas à cerner l'endroit d'où venait la gêne.

Soudain, il remarqua le froissement d'un buisson à sa droite. Sans hésiter, il incanta à voix basse et l'eau l'environnant se modela en un immense aigle qui fondit en un instant sur l'indiscret. Les arbres ployèrent sous la masse aqueuse et un fracas colossal se fit entendre. Il y était allé sûrement un peu trop fort.

Il nagea avec empressement jusqu'au point d'impact pour trouver un jeune homme complètement assommé. Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise, puis se précipita sur l'inconnu. Mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un quelconque mouvement pour retourner le convalescent, que ce dernier l'avait déjà plaqué au sol.

Quatre.

Heero ! Que je suis content de te voir en si bonne forme !

Ce dernier repoussa son ami d'un mouvement de bras et se mit debout, essayant de garder un minimum de sang froid devant le dénommé Quatre. Celui-ci était un élève de Isertia, l'école affiliée au plaisir et à l'amour. Comme tout membre de cette branche de magie, il possédait un corps de luxure, faisant naître en chacun le plus profond de ses fantasmes, que l'on soit homme ou femme, ange ou démon, personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à ces mages. Quatre en était le stéréotype parfait, assez petit, chevelure blonde aussi lisse que la soie, grands yeux bleu respirant l'innocence. Un corps fin, sans musculature donnant ainsi la concrétisation d'un androgyne.

Ne s'attardant pas plus sur le corps désirable de ce petit voyeur, Heero commença a reboutonner sa chemise, tout en marchant vers le reste de ses affaires. Mais à peine s'était-il retourner que deux mains volatiles se glissèrent entre l'habit et sa peau halée. Un frisson le parcouru sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se contrôler.

J'aurais pensé nos retrouvailles bien plus, hum…, chaleureuses.

Pour concrétiser son idée, l'ange blond s'attarda sur le bas ventre de son interlocuteur, mais ses mains se firent rapidement emprisonnée par celles du jeune homme.

Je ne veux pas de ça Quatre.

Il repoussa une nouvelle fois les avances de son ami et continua à se rhabiller entièrement. Contrairement à la dernière fois, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, c'est alors que Heero commit la plus gros gaffe de l'année : Il se retourna.

Devant lui, se tenait un corps entièrement nu, recouvert au niveau du bassin par l'eau cristalline. La peau laiteuse était parcourue par quelques gouttelettes qui léchaient sensuellement le ventre plat du mage. La bouche de Quatre était légèrement entrouverte, comme haletante, en manque d'un imperceptible contact, et une larme de crocodile coulait le long de la mâchoire enivrante du jeune homme. Un gémissement de manque se fit entendre, et le bleu océan des yeux du garçon devinrent turquoise, marque de l'utilisation de la magie.

C'est à cet instant que Heero réalisa qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son compagnon. Il ne bougea plus, essayant de lutter contre le désir qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Mais toutes ses barrières tombèrent quand l'ange de ses doigts fin lui caressa doucement la joue. Il avait perdu. Il était à présent à l'entière disposition de son ami.

Sans réellement sans rendre compte il fit tomber tout le tissu qu'il portait et commençait à se caresser sous les injonctions silencieuses de son maître. Ce dernier, arpentait lentement le corps musclé de l'asiatique, s'attardant sur les clavicules et les abdominaux. Puis, il se colla à lui pour lui susurrer tendrement :

Fais toi l'amour.

Malgré les apparences, Heero n'était pas du tout consentent, mais il était reclus derrière son désir, et il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Quatre usait de sa magie.

Sensuellement, le corps d'Heero obéit, faisant réagir son intimité qu'il serrait à présent pour avoir plus de sensation. Tandis qu'il se léchait son autre main, comme s'il s'agissait de son but ultime. Tout le long de ce rituel, il poussait des soupirs de frustration, ne pouvant prendre possession de celui qui était le fruit de son malheur. Bientôt il se sentit pénétré par ses doigts qui essayaient de se faire un passage entre ses fesses serrées. Il se pencha pour faciliter la tentative tout en accélérant le rythme sur son sexe, rouge de désir. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il retrouva le contrôle de ses membres, pouvant enfin mettre fin à se terrible supplice. Heero sans perdre une seconde se jeta sur le jeune mage qui glissa sous l'eau. Il dû concentrer toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder devant le corps de son ami. Et dans un grognement de mécontentement il le laissa tombé pour récupérer ses habits. Lorsque Quatre refit apparition il se reçut une vague en pleine figure le propulsant hors de l'eau.

T'es vraiment un sal pervers.

Hé, j'y peux rien, on m'entraîne pour ça.

Ouai ben quand même tu pourrais éviter de me faire subir ça.

Le jeune homme blond détailla son ami. Cela faisait depuis deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et en deux ans, Heero avait bien changé, pas du niveau caractériel, non pour cela il restait égal à lui-même, mais pour ce qui était du physique, il avait bien grandi, et grâce à son entraînement magique basé sur l'harmonie entre le corps et l'esprit, il avait acquit une constitution à violer sur place. Surtout qu'il était d'un naturel très beau, avec son regard cobalt et sa chevelure en broussaille, sa peau et son air légèrement boudeur. Oui, il avait bien grandit…

Quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu me le diras…

Le jeune homme rit à cette réplique sentant le feu monter aux joues. Pour réduire son embarras il répondit avec un sourire coquin.

Non, je me disais simplement qu'à présent tu as assez mûri pour qu'on te cueilles, petit péché mignon.

Il ne put en rajouter d'avantage qu'une autre vague le projeta une nouvelle fois contre la pelouse mouillée, lui faisant par la même occasion boire la tasse.

Je vois que tu as toujours du répondant ! Mais que vas-tu répondre à cela ?

Et ce fut le commencement d'une terrible bataille d'eau, qui attirèrent bon nombre d'élèves en manque de divertissement. C'est ainsi que les rires couvrirent les larmes des retrouvailles entre deux amis d'enfance.

A suivre….

Un petit commentaire ? n'hésitez pas ca fait toujours plaisir


End file.
